Harry Learns
by bjshaw
Summary: It took only one question to change Harry's world. "Aunt Petunia, would you and Uncle Vernon prefer that I was dead?" The simple question brings Harry to realized he needs to take care of his own life, if no one else will.
1. What do you think of Harry?

What do you think of Harry?

At #4 Privet Drive the atmosphere was strained to say the least. Harry Potter had been returned for less than an hour and was already considering leaving.

"Aunt Petunia, would you and Uncle Vernon prefer that I was dead?" he repeated the question since she hadn't answered the question the first time. The fact that there was another long pause instead of immediate reassurances was not lost on the young lad.

"Well, you see..." she looked over at Vernon hoping he had some idea how to answer this question. There were certain things they couldn't afford to have him learn. "What I mean is, we want you here and it would be better."

"We don't have time for your stupid questions boy. We are giving you a place in our home that is better than fr... you deserve," Vernon's hostile tone was clear to him.

"Interesting, you can't even lie to me about it," Harry turned on his heel and went back upstairs to the smallest bedroom. It was filled with junk he had to push aside before he could even drag his trunk through the door. The two broken bicycles he moved were likely put there with that intent.

'I wonder why I am even here then,' Harry's brow creased as he frowned. 'The only reason I am here is Dumbledore, and he only is trying to protect me from some terrorists. If Voldemort is so obsessed with me then the Death Eaters are also likely to be obsessed with killing me. That means I am not safe since he has found me twice at Hogwarts and tried to kill me at least three times and my friends are getting hurt. I need to be better able to defend my friends.' With this in mind he slowly began to organize the room, sorting and stacking junk and broken things lost past use until he had cleared the bed and gathered up the various clothing and other laundry items. Without a word he carried the sheets and a load or two of Dudley's cast off clothing, which would be all that he got this year, out to the wash room.

Having gotten that started and settled he began catching up on the chores the rest of the household had put off for him to do. He fixed two light switches a dripping faucet and then began weeding the garden and flower beds. The rest of the family went for dinner as he was finishing up resetting some ornamental rocks and washing them per instructions.

He finally headed upstairs to wash up for bed. Just as he was about to try to go to sleep, he heard the front door open and Dudley noisily exclaim that he was too full to move from the couch.

Petunia immediately went to the icebox where she checked the carefully laid thread across the top of the door to see if the freak had stolen some of their good food. He was quite sneaky sometimes. Disappointed at not finding him violating that particular rule, she took the remainder's box from their dinner and left it outside the door of his room.

She didn't miss the quiet click of his door opening to get the food before she even reached the bottom step. Vernon would be by to lock him in for the night soon. She wondered if the boy would run away, not quite as dismayed as Vernon at the prospect. The boy brought back memories and feeling she absolutely hated.

Early the next day Vernon went for his morning constitutional, quietly unlocking the door so he could yell at Harry for not being prompt with breakfast. The pattern continued throughout the next few days as Harry worked from 5 to midnight each day. Vernon and Petunia took turns unlocking his door and relocking later.

Finally at the end of the week Harry managed enough free time to put his letter to Hermione in the mail.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you are enjoying your holiday so far. I miss you but want you to be having a good time. I can't thank you enough for your help with my canine friend late in the year as my life would be somewhat smaller if certain things had gone according to the ministry's plan. I still wonder why the headmaster had so little influence or perhaps I question it slightly. _

_I have been questioning a lot of things lately. I asked my aunt and uncle if they wished I was dead the other day because it seemed that every time they spoke it was worse than Malfoy's attempts to hurt you. There must be something I am missing since they still have me stay here. _

_Do you realize I have been in danger multiple times every year we have had school and each time I brought you in it with me. I am fast coming to believe that your life would be extended if you didn't hang around me so much but it also makes me realize how little my life would mean at your absence. I hope that I never do anything to drive you away since you are my best friend. The fact that you are a cute girl is just added dessert to the mix. I know that it appears I don't notice, but I have always noticed your more attractive traits. I am not as blind as all that you know._

_Speaking of blind, I wonder if there is a way I could get away from glasses. They are a pain and I probably will die someday because I can't find them at the worst possible time. Sorry for rambling but you did say you wanted me to write more and I realize that some things, like how much I like you, are far easier to write than to say. I mean, other than my parents from when I was fifteen months old, you gave me my first hug. You also showed me what it meant to care about someone else and I can NEVER repay you for that. Is it any wonder that I want to spend my years trying to pay off that debt?_

_Well one more thing is on my mind and I desperately want to talk to someone about it, so I thought I would see if the brightest person I know could be convinced to call me tomorrow at seven. I am pretty sure I will be alone in the house. _

_Always yours,_

_Harry Potter_

Hermione was busy finishing up a particularly good book when she heard Hedwig at her window. She gave Hedwig a treat and some water then tore open the letter and walked downstairs absently reading it. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs, oblivious to Olivia Granger who was waiting for her to move so she could carry some linen upstairs. Suddenly the girl let out an 'eep' and sat down hard. Her face showed a rush of emotions and she started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down dear," her mother cautioned. "Is everything all right?"

Completely ignoring her mother's question a slow smile spread across her face and she turned around and ran back upstairs to get her parchment and pen.

'Oh my, I think he likes me,' she thought. She knew she would never win a beauty contest and that everyone thought she was far to bossy, but she had always read that love was not predictable. 'Maybe I am just reading too much into this. I need to write him back. I wonder what he needs. I had better call him tomorrow. I hope he can get to the phone.' Her thoughts were running a mile a minute as she thought about crafting her letter back but then realized that she would be talking to him before he could get it, or close to it.

An hour later her father came home and at almost the same time she heard the call for dinner. As she was still thinking she came down to dinner but it was almost over before her contemplation was interrupted.

"Mark, your darling daughter received a letter today."

"So that is what is wrong with her. Must be fairly serious," he looked fondly at his daughter, expecting to hear her rebuttal. She hadn't even heard them. He could see her mind working as she seemed to be having some sort of internal dialog or war, he was not sure which.

"I am somewhat surprised. I mean she is just a girl still." He turned his thoughts inward for a while and considered his daughter. Olivia was used to his contemplative nature and so expected a quiet meal. She would be giving her friend Eve, who had three daughters, a call later tonight.

"Pass the vegetables sweet-pea," Mark said absently to his daughter. He was looking to keep a better meat to vegetable ratio and realized that Hermione had left the dish at her elbow. He waited patiently for a minute or two, still wondering how bad this phase was going to be.

"Hermione, the vegetables please," his voice was raised slightly, trying to break through his daughter's hazy thoughts.

"Hermione!" he raised his voice a bit louder to no affect.

"Hermione Jean!" her mother's voice sounded angry.

The bowl of vegetables slowly lifted up from the table and floated to her mother who carefully took it out of the air with a surprised expression, watching as her daughter left the table and headed back upstairs.

"Mum," she stopped and looked back from the bottom of the stairs, "we aren't doing anything tomorrow night are we?"

"We are going with the Caulder's to dinner, and yes you are going," her mother answered crisply.

"All right, I need to call someone that evening though. Do you think we will be back by ten?"

"Yes," her mother answered, vowing to talk to her daughter soon about this new interest in what she was sure was a boy.

"Dear," Olivia interrupted her husband's thoughts.

"Yes? I can help with the dishes if you like." The similarities between father and daughter made her laugh quietly.

"No, it seems that our dear Hermione has her first crush," she smiled remembering her own teen years.

"If you say so, I hope that is all it is though. She just doesn't seem like the quick fancy type. I hope I am wrong. I really want to be wrong here," Mark said.

"What do you mean?" her voice rose in volume.

"What I am talking about is that whatever news she got has completely consumed her mind for most of the afternoon, if your earlier comment about when she stopped responding is accurate.

"That would imply that she isn't just thinking about the boy but also about his situation." He smiled at his wife's pale look.

"Perhaps we should carefully look into who this boy is." Privately he was thinking he had an idea who it was. "She does have a picture in her room with herself and two boys. The boys are as different as night and day. One has been notably harsh in his words and she regularly says his name with a bit of anger. The other appears to be the opposite. She often expresses frustration at things he does, but never at his behavior towards her or his attitude about her as a person."

"Another thing that shows how much out of it she is. She didn't complain about seeing her evil twin." Mark chuckled at the pet name they had for his girl's cousin.

"Dear," she chastised, "we don't want her parroting those words back do we." She laughed, remembering the event she was alluding to. Mark seldom said anything bad about anyone and he had been extremely embarrassed when he came back from a date with his wife to have the babysitter ask what cranial rectal insertion was and why six year old Hermione thought the sitter had one.

"Ah, yes. Perhaps I should choose my words carefully."

They spent the next hour cleaning up together and swapping stories about their precocious daughter.

Hermione tore upstairs and quickly wrote a letter back to Harry, hoping he got it before the scheduled phone call.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am having a great time away from certain people at school and it is great to see my parents again. I am sorry your home isn't as happy as mine is and I wish you could stay here. If you could get away I would ask, if that matters._

_One thing I want you to know, I will always be your friend. I know that we are young and anything can happen in our long lives, but as long as you want me you are stuck with me, and just a little bit longer._

_If you are thankful for my little help this year, I am still amazed at what you have accomplished. Some of the most powerful magic I have seen came from you. I would like to update a quote I said to you the first year just before the Quirrel incident. You are a great wizard Harry. Books and cleverness, there are more important things like friendship, bravery, and love._

_I will help you in any way I can Harry. Never forget that I am on your side. _

_There is a problem with the time for your call. I have to be out that day to meet my evil cousin, but should be able to call by ten or half ten. I hope you can make that work on your end._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry was excited at receiving the news that Hermione was going to be calling and hoped that the Dursley's wouldn't be back from their show too early.

After working more slowly on the garage than normal for much of the day, Harry watched the clock. If they were to lock him in before they left then he couldn't get to the phone call. So he deliberately made sure he hadn't finished washing the garage floor, having just started when they were almost ready to leave.

He pretended to be extra tired and came into the kitchen. "I supposed I will have to finish tomorrow, Aunt Petunia. I can't finish before you leave."

"You freak! She screamed. I want that done. Vern!" Her voice could crack glass he was sure.

"Petunia dear," Vernon came scurrying into the kitchen.

"What have to done now you abomination?"

"Nothing, Uncle Vernon, I was just explaining how the work had gone."

"What did you break? What did you not finish? You will keep at it all night if you have to. Nothing on that list is to wait until tomorrow. Got that boy?"

Harry hung his head and slumped his shoulders. "Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry's tone was properly respectful as he slowly walked back to his work. He didn't even allow himself a smile at the way his plan had worked.

Hours later, as Harry was just putting the cleaning supplies away, constantly listening for the phone through the door he had left mostly open, he finally heard it.

"Dursley residence," Harry answered. He had been severely warned that he was never to give out his name over the phone so no one would know that he lived there.

"Harry?" a girl's voice asked tentatively.

"Hermione, I am so glad you called. I don't know when my uncle will be back, could be soon though. I need to talk to you, but first I was to apologize about the broom thing this year. I know I shouldn't have agreed with Ron about that so much. You were trying to help." Harry's voice sounded sincere.

"That's fine Harry," she replied.

"There is one thing though about that. Could you try to talk to me first next time?" his voice was starting to relax now.

"Well. You know you probably wouldn't listen. We both know that."

"Yes I know, and if I don't listen that is my problem. But this makes it like you don't trust me to make a good decision. I mean you didn't even say anything to me. It hurts to think you don't think I can do the right thing on my own. I will try to listen to you better from now on, but please try to talk with me." He was almost pleading now.

"I know Harry. But I was sure you would..." she stopped and thought about it for a second. What would her father think? He would want her to listen first.

"I understand Harry. I will try to trust you more, but that means we have to actually talk about it. That means listening and talking."

"There are things I can talk about Hermione, and some that..." he took a few deep breaths.

"Not all things are better said on the phone."

"So what else do you have to talk about?" she knew she wanted to talk about his feelings he mentioned about her, but he immediately started on the other topic.

"Hermione, I am worried about what has been going on at school. You know how many times we have fought, in one way or another, Voldemort?"

"Well, I know about Quirrel."

"No, I met him three times where he tried to kill me the first year. Then the second year at least twice, once with the basilisk and once in person created from the diary. Then we got a break last year, but Dumbledore doesn't believe he is dead for good.

"So how does that have anything to do with this, Harry?"

"He killed my parents. True he went after others, but some of the things he said. I know I told you he made mention of how he wanted to know how I survived. That means Voldemort is actively trying to kill me Hermione. That also means anyone who follows Voldemort will be also trying to kill me," his voice was getting quiet now and she could almost see him struggling with control. "And anyone I care about, or love. I am not sure I can risk..."

"Harry!" she knew him well enough to stop this now. "If you are saying that you want to leave me to protect me, I am not listening to this garbage. What do you think I would say if my father said that to me. 'Sorry sweet pea, I am going to leave you because I love you. That will keep you safe.'" She had lowered her voice as she said it in an imitation of her father. "What do you think I would say to that? Harry, you are talking about taking my friend so I can live, but what kind of life would it be without..." she paused for a long moment, "you."

"So... Hermione, I haven't learned much about what a good relationship is, but. I mean to say, can you teach me? I want to be the right kind of person for you. I like you a lot and want to learn how to do better. Being a friend is not all we could have, is it? I mean... I don't know how or what to say. Do you... I mean I..."

After a long pause she quietly interjected, "do you like me as a girlfriend Harry?"

"I gather so?" Harry was beyond flustered as his heart was pounding in his ears.

"What?" she wasn't sure that was the answer she expected.

"I do," this time Harry's voice was certain with no room for doubt. "Will you?"

"YES!" she shrieked. "I mean yes, Harry. We can see what we can build, but that means we fight to keep you alive."

"That is why I wanted you to call. I don't think Dumbledore is trying to help, actually. I haven't even been told all of the truth, of that I am sure. I trust Sirius and I need to get in contact with him. He knows so much more than we do and his agenda seems to be only how he can make up the time he has lost. I think the headmaster is playing some sort of game."

"Are you sure Harry? Everyone believes he is the greatest wizard in the world." Hermione was trying to keep an open mind and stop before charging in this time.

"Let's think about it. See if we can come up with someone else who is really smart and we can trust. They need to be wicked smart and somewhat older I would think. Let's face it, we need help."

"Harry, where do you live? My dad is one of the smartest people I have ever met. I mean there will be trouble if we set this all to him at once, but he can help. I am sure of it."

"Hermione, we are talking life and death decisions. I don't know anything about families, but it seems that a real family should be involved, or at least in the know. I just don't like putting even more people in danger.

"I really hope I am wrong about this, but at this time I doubt it."

"I agree, Harry. I will try to get a chance to at least spend a day where we can talk."

"Thanks sweet," Harry replied. "Oh, I hear the garage door. I gotta go. Bye."

Later that evening, Hermione was still pacing in her room at what she had heard. If she got it right, she now had a boyfriend, but he was in danger. He was being hunted by the most dangerous terrorists in the world and they had for some reason obsessed over him. She wasn't getting much sleep tonight. She finally went downstairs to make herself a cup of tea.

"You are even more thoughtful than at dinner yesterday." Her father's soothing voice came from a few feet behind her, causing her to jump.

"Oh daddy, it's such a mess," she cried and threw herself into his arms.

Without a word he held her until the quiet sobs subsided, then he finished making the tea as she adjusted her eyes.

"This discussion can't take place tonight, dad." Hermione began. "But we can begin what you need to think on."

"So, your talk with the boy?" he was careful not to accuse without proof, but he was willing to bet a hundred pounds that was about the boy, Harry.

"Well, I guess I can tell mom in the morning, but I have a boyfriend." Mark was unable to keep his expression from falling. If this wasn't about not having the boyfriend, it was about having him or something even more serious.

"Not the best, I guess," he said to himself.

"Daddy, he is the best. Don't be mean to him, he has had a hard enough life."

"What is this about then? How has his life been hard? But most importantly, how can we help?"

"Daddy, I don't know how bad his home life really is, but I can tell you he said I gave him the first hug he remembers getting. We need to be careful though. He doesn't like talking about it. But that isn't what we have a problem with."

"Wait a minute, you think he is in an abusive home, but that isn't a big enough problem?"

"No daddy, it is going to get much worse."

Mark looked at the intensely serious expression on his young daughter's face.

"What kind of bad are we talking here?"

"Daddy, I know Harry and I think we need him for this discussion. Is there some way we can get him, at least for a day to talk?

"Hermione, what do you think of Harry?"


	2. We need a plan

We need a plan

The next morning Vernon Dursley received a knock at the door.

"What ruddy idiot comes calling at breakfast? Boy get the door." Vernon yelled at Harry, who was kept in the kitchen until dinner was done.

"Yes, uncle," he said quietly.

"And none of your cheek, freak," he hissed.

Harry opened the door to see an average height slender man dressed in a quality business suit at the door.

"Can I help you sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am Doctor Granger and I wonder if I could have a word with a Vernon Dursley," Mark Granger hoped the boy was fairly astute. Hermione had a high opinion of him so he thought the lad couldn't be stupid. She would never...

"Yes, Doctor." Harry looked at the scowl he gave him and turned to get his uncle.

"Uncle, there is a Doctor Granger here to see you."

Vernon immediately left the table and hurried to the door.

"Come in Doctor, what can I do for you?" Vernon had noticed the expensive suit and acted accordingly.

Entering and being escorted to the living room, Mark glanced in the kitchen and then looked over at the fat man in front of him.

"A family member of mine was discussing some tasks that needed to be accomplished, possibly in our area, but unfortunately I believe some of the job is unsuitable for my daughter. We are looking for a lad with a healthy work ethic who can take orders. Then someone in this neighborhood recommended your nephew for difficult and perhaps dirty work without too many complaints."

"Well, I don't quite know who you are talking about, but the lad does know how to work. He needs a firm hand, though. I wouldn't trust him with your daughter, but he can work. Let me think about it Doctor..."

"Granger. Hermione will be safely chaperoned if she is near the boy." He looked at Mr. Dursley's skeptical expression.

"We will of course pay for a good day's labor," he handed Vernon a fifty pound note.

"Well, of course he can be ready at a moment's notice."

"Can you ensure he had some things packed in case the work takes longer or there is more of it than expected?"

"Boy, get your things." Mark thought for a second.

"Any pets can stay in our shed," he added.

"Get your bird too boy."

Five minutes later Harry was in a luxury sedan next to a man he had never met before, with all of his things.

"So, you are Harry Potter."

"Yes sir," with a sudden scary thought he turned, his hand on the door latch. "Sir, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but could you answer a few questions?"

"What?" was the mirthful response.

"When your family was on vacation last summer, were you the one who got Hermione Jane a brown stuffed bear?"

Mark threw back his head and laughed. "You are a clever one, aren't you? I can see what she does, somewhat. No, her mother bought her a green stuffed bear, and it is Hermione Jean. Do you have any other tests for me?"

"No sir, I apologize for doubting you."

"She said you would apologize at least once before we went twenty kilometers. So I guess we both know we are talking to the right people."

"Yes sir," Harry wanted to watch the scenery, but was as nervous as he could be.

"Hermione says you two are together now, when did this happen?"

"Yesterday on the phone, sir."

"What are your reasons for dating Hermione?"

"Sir, I haven't even talked to her about this as it is something quite new. I actually don't know much about dating sir, and I don't trust such advice from by godfather."

"Why is that?"

"Well, from the few conversations I have had with him, he doesn't have much respect for women and sees them more as conquests than friends."

"So what do you think are ideal traits in a girl?"

"Sir, a girl I would be interested in would have integrity, willingness to stand up for what is right, the smarts to be independent and not want to have some hero come to their rescue when they see a bug, not be more interested in looking perfect ahead of being nice, and especially not looking for money or fame. That kind of pride turns me cold, sir."

"So have you had any girlfriends before, Harry?"

"No, sir, I have no idea what a good boyfriend is like, but I did ask Hermione to help me learn. She is the smartest girl, actually the smartest person I know, and she treats me just like Harry, a regular guy."

"So you have some people who don't?"

"Sir, there is one particular girl who is always, 'its Harry, I would do anything for Harry,'" he ended in a saccharine soprano voice mimicking Ginny.

"So is this girl one of those ugly hanger's on, you know a groupie?"

"Oh, she is the sister of one of my friends, and she most certainly isn't ugly. But I don't want someone who... I guess I don't know how to say it."

"With Hermione, I think of her as a partner. She is better at almost everything than I am, except flying. She doesn't like that so much. Oh but she is brilliant at studying and being organized and saved my life more than once." Harry thought and quietly added to himself, 'she is the most important person in my life.' He was completely unaware that Mark Granger had excellent hearing.

They finally pulled up to the house but left the car in the drive.

"Leave the trunk in the car and let's not say anything about it for a minute. I don't know if you are staying that long yet."

"Yes sir," Harry said and just managed to take a few steps toward the door when he saw something hurling at him from the house. He braced himself and was quickly wrapped in a bone crushing hug from Hermione.

"Harry, I am so glad this worked. Daddy said he had an idea." She let go long enough to grab her father in a similar hug.

"Thank you daddy, thanks so much." She was practically in tears.

"Let's take this celebration inside."

"I made some biscuits, Harry, but I think ruined them. They just don't taste right." She clung to his arm as they entered the house.

"Smells like you put twice as much baking soda as called for," Harry remarked. "They won't be too bad I imagine."

"Well, I did halve the recipe. Oh, how could you know that?"

"Good nose," was all he said. She looked quickly at his face and didn't see a smirk or any other indication that he was making fun of her.

Hermione led Harry into the kitchen where he began lauding the biscuits and greatfully took the offered cup of tea.

"So how did your talk go?" Olivia asked her husband.

"It was eye opening, actually. This young man isn't what I expected and I believe we have even more surprises ahead. Do you have that bottle of scotch still tucked away?" Mark was looking at his wife in all seriousness. "I think we need to talk to the kids."

"Mark, you're scaring me, what is it?

"I just hope what we are seeing is a tendency for exaggeration or trying to impress. Let's keep the day quiet until they want to talk. I mean that is why I went through all of this trouble getting the boy. At least I hope that is the real reason. I haven't discounted the possibility that someone very clever is trying to bamboozle us. Make no mistake, my baby girl is one of the brightest, but this Harry is no dummy, even standing next to her."

"So what next?" Olivia was staring intently into her husband's eyes, realizing again why she married this clever man.

"Daddy, Harry and I want to talk to you both."

"Yes, sir, it will be a continuation of our earlier discussion as well as what I am sure would be a few eye openers about the magical world you don't get to see much of," Harry added.

At this moment there was a squawking sound at the window and they turned to see a brightly colored tropical bird trying to get in the window. Without hesitation Harry opened the window and the bird settled on the back of the sofa. When he tried to approach it the creature flew over to Hermione, around her twice, then back to the sofa. After chasing it down for awhile finally Hermione managed to approach closely enough for the bird to extend a leg and she untied a tiny parchment attached. The bird immediately flew back out the window as Harry just missed catching it.

"Harry, look," Hermione showed him the tiny letter.

It simply said 'I solemnly...'

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Hermione said. There was a long pause as the teens expected something to happen and the adults didn't know what to expect.

"Where is your wand, Hermione," Harry looked at her expectantly.

"Do you think this will count?"

"I don't think it would be a spell, but magic outside of school can be detected and you can get in trouble for it. Remember that owl I got when Dobby did magic? I wonder what Dobby is up to, anyway," Harry thought.

"Dobby is ready to server master," everyone jumped and Harry moved between the sudden noise and Hermione without thinking.

"Dobby," Harry exclaimed, "it is good to see you."

"I don't understand," Harry began.

"Harry, why is Dobby calling you master? You know how I feel about this enslavement. How could you?" With that statement she stormed upstairs slamming her door in tears.

Harry sat down right where he was at muttering to himself, "I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything. I really didn't." He stayed there for a few minutes while the adults were too in their thoughts to say anything and Dobby just waited for an order.

"Dobby," Harry had looked up suddenly. "I am going to go get Hermione and then I will want you to carefully explain why this happened."

Harry marched up the stairs until he came to a door behind which he heard faint sobbing. He didn't knock he just went in. She was lying on the bed crying hard and he just sat next to her for a minute before she turned and launched herself at him and wrapped the surprise boy in a hug. After another minute she gently lifted her up and led her downstairs to her waiting parents and a confused house elf.

"Now," he sat down beside her as she was still clinging to him, "let's find out what this is about. Dobby, could you explain why you started calling me master?"

"Dobby is sorry, he will punish..."

"No Dobby," Harry didn't raise his voice but was quite firm, "just explain why you suddenly started acting like I own you. I don't need things Dobby, I need friends."

"Dobby is sorry, but he is starting with bond to master Potter."

"Why would you do that Dobby," Mark Granger asked from the corner.

"You is parent of master's Granger?"

"I am her father," Mark smiled at the phrasing, then wondered whether there was more to it than that.

"Is master wanting to tell secrets to his Granger's father?"

"I want you to answer the question Dobby," Harry responded.

"When I was freed from evil master, I was clinging to great Harry Potter. He asked me to do something and when I obeyed, I was bonding to great wizard Harry Potter."

"Why did that cause a bonding," Mark asked. At Dobby's look Harry nodded.

"When an elf is freed, they is dying if they is not bonding to new master. Elf magic is kept by wizard or witch masters. Without magic elf dies."

"I am not sure I understand, but I want you to be my friend not servant." Harry didn't use the word slave. "So, Dobby. Will you be my friend?"

"Yes master."

"Dobby, I want to be your friend first."

"Yes friend Harry Potter."

"Now I would like to learn from you Dobby. You know things there is no way I could know. Will you be able to completely keep my secrets as well as those of the Granger family?"

"Yes, friend Potter. If you say it."

"Dobby, at this time I want you to consider Hermione and her parents as my family. You should also include Sirius Black in that family. I will see about Remus Lupin. Their secrets are my secrets and are to be kept from anyone. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes friend Potter."

"Hermione," Mark looked at his daughter who had, in his opinion been quite unfair to the boy.

"Yes, father. I understand most of it now. Harry forgive me for not trusting you."

"Forgiven, done, finished. Please understand that this was a slight on who I am, so I guess you will just have to learn who I am better." Harry looked at her and was rewarded as a slow smile spread across her face and she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him close, embarrassing him.

"Now that we have that bit of excitement out of the way we can continue, what is an elf?" Olivia asked in an amused tone.

"I am a house elf, I am bound to serve a master in every way."

"Dobby, what are the usual duties of a house elf?" Hermione asked.

"We cook and clean and prepare clothing."

"I want to spend more time on this Dobby," Harry interrupted, "but I can't concentrate on it now while I need to do something else. Oh, and Dobby? You do know that magic will be detected by the ministry and get us in trouble, right?"

"Elf magic doesn't count unless I make is like wizard magic. Dobby can use some wizard magic."

"Please don't use any magic that will get us in trouble, unless it is to save someone."

"Yes ma... friend Potter."

"Dobby, can we have you just watch and listen and we will ask you to explain some of the things we are trying to understand."

"Yes, friend Potter."

"Please just call me Harry," his voice was exasperated.

"Thank you Harry," Dobby was practically weeping with happiness.

"I think we need to call it a morning, let's go somewhere for lunch to catch a breather," Olivia decided.

They went to a nicer restaurant and Harry looked blankly at the menu not sure what to do. "Hermione, what do I do?"

"What do you like to eat, order what you want," Hermione whispered.

"How?" Harry asked quietly. She looked over at him and saw the fear of making a fool of himself and responded.

"I will order for you if you like, then you will know how it is done." He just nodded.

"What do you want?"

"Anything."

Mark had not been ignorant of that exchange and looked significantly at Olivia.

He was surprised that there had so far been no physical signs other than a few hugs that his daughter was now with her boyfriend. Perhaps they are just shy.

After lunch and the drive home the family all came to the family room. Mark and Olivia sat on the love seat and Hermione sat on one stuffed chair with him left to sit on the other. Dobby had stayed in the house.

"Well, let's have that difficult decision then."

"May I interrupt, Mr. Granger? We have some previous business to do with my godfather, I believe. Hermione, do you want to get your wand. The package appears to be keyed to you," Harry chuckled at her expression.

Hermione jumped up and got her wand then returned. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she intoned then tapped the small note. She was surprised when a small piece of glass appeared and fell to the floor.

Harry picked it up and offered for an explanation, "Sirius Black sent it."

"Harry, look," they looked at the note and it had rewritten itself and listed just two words.

Marauder name.

"Padfoot," Harry and Hermione both said.

The mirror was blank for a few seconds then the face of Sirius Black, looking better than when they last saw him.

"Sirius," Harry exclaimed.

"Hey pup, you must be with Hermione, this is her mirror."

"What do you mean hers?"

"Well, if you do the charm there is one here for you too. I sent it to Hermione because I knew you trusted her and I didn't trust any mail to get to you without interference," the sunburned face of Sirius looked quite happy.

"Sirius, we have Hermione, obviously, and her parents Mark and Olivia Granger, and my friend Dobby the house elf," Harry began. "One of the things I want to talk about is the how you are doing and if you have a safe place."

"What do your parents know about me, Hermione?"

"Well, I told them just a little about you being an escaped prisoner but innocent of the crime."

"That is good for now. I must admit to being cleverly manipulated and betrayed, by a rat." Harry chuckled at his humor but Hermione just looked pale.

"Well, pup, you look a bit... well I think that you need something?"

"Yes, I want to talk to you about a few things about Voldemort."

"Why now, pup? Something new?"

"Not really, I just want to be sure I am spending time doing what is the best and not just hoping someone else is doing something. Well, let me lay out the issues.

"One, the headmaster personally tells me where to live for my own safety. You have said I should live with you were the situation different. Why is my wellbeing important to the headmaster more than any other student? It appears that there are things I haven't been told.

"Two, I have encountered Voldemort three times my first year where he tried to kill me and twice my second, if you count the basilisk. On a couple of those occasions he mentioned me personally as his nemesis. I mean evidently my parents did something that destroyed him and I get the credit, if that is even the real story.

"Three, I have noted that my scar tends to react to him directly. The headmaster said he marked me and that my scar and parselmouth capability were likely related to that, and also probably related to the mysterious death of my parents and the not quite dead terrorist.

"Four, there are several people who just for my very existence want me either dead or humiliated toward death. The first and foremost is Draco Malfoy and not much behind is Professor Severus Snape, who appears to also be protected by the headmaster. It would greatly improve my perspective and possibly my life if I would understand the reasons.

"Five, this brings me to the conclusion that I will be involved whether I request it or not in an upcoming confrontation or war with Voldemort and his followers, which Mister Malfoy, a man of significant influence, seems to believe in.

"Six, since this is apparent to the headmaster and perhaps others in the ministry, who seem to be determined to ignore it and in your case even cover up the painful truth of a legal situation, I am left to be guided by those who refuse to incorporate anything like life saving skills. I believe more than one person wants me dead.

"Seven, now that the threat of death is forthcoming I would like to know how to protect my friends. What is a good course of action because I don't have any intention of letting Voldemort or his people or some other unnamed enemy harm those I care about."

There was a long silence as Harry remained standing appearing calm in spite of the litany of grievances he had recounted. His grave expression, Mark thought, should not be on the face of a young teenager.

"Harry, there was a lot there that I didn't understand, but I know my daughter said you are worth an investment. The crux of that is that if you are in such danger then we should be very careful that we understand exactly who is pulling the strings here. The most difficult enemy to conquer is the one you cannot see," Mark Granger said with the air of someone pronouncing doom.

"Mark, we need to talk about this, even if this is as bad as..." Olivia realized that the only way to cast doubt on this was to either call Harry a liar or say he was delusional.

"Mister Black? What is your take on this?" Mark asked respectfully.

"I don't want everyone to think that I am trivializing this entire situation, but I certainly hope that the headmaster is watching out for you. He has been the most visible wizard for the light for decades. He holds two important positions other than headmaster for the premier magic school in Great Britain. All that being said, I don't like the part about his involvement in where you are staying, Harry. Actually there was a lot there that I am quite concerned by. Have you told me everything that happened to you in your three years at school?"

"Nor, I haven't. Could we take a brief break, then I will try to answer questions and tell the necessary tales," Harry hoped he wasn't questioned too much and could talk to Hermione before he had to discuss their entire school history.

At everyone's nod, Harry immediately went over to Hermione and walked her into a corner. "Hermione, I don't want to get you into trouble and I don't know how much you are supposed to tell family. I..." She looked at him and realized that no matter what this was doing to her, it was hurting Harry far more. She could choose but he could not.


	3. Tell me a story

Tell me a story

"Let's tell the story together. With you being my boyfriend we can show a united front. We have done most things together so we can tell my family the details together. There shouldn't be secrets in a family, Harry," she added quietly.

"I feel strongly about wanting to protect you, Hermione. I also know I need you. I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything for me, Harry. Just be yourself."

"Hermione, I don't know anything about family, or love, so don't get mad when I say this, but the only adult I trusted was the headmaster, then Ron and his family. But I don't know them very well and I know they don't really know me. So I guess... I mean I want to trust your parents, especially your dad, but how much should I? How much do you?" He looked at her as she wondered how bad the Dursley's really were. Why has he never mentioned them as his family.

"My father is one of the smartest people I have ever met, Harry. He doesn't usually do anything without finding out the facts first, therefore he seldom makes mistakes. He usually tries to ask what I want when making decisions about me, like continuing in school at Hogwarts. Obviously I trust him with my life."

"Then I will trust him with mine," Harry immediately added.

They went over to where her parents were having tea and quietly talking to Harry's godfather in the mirror.

"Well, I guess we are ready to start. Thanks for listening, at least. I promise to answer questions as truthfully as I know how, but I think it is best if both of us tell the stories of our time at Hogwarts.

"First year, I met Hermione on the train. She was pretty and really nervous about going to a completely new school. I would have to say was cheered the most when I was sorted into the same house she made. Then to have the only other person I had talked with much, whose mom had helped me get to the platform, go into the same house as well, I thought it was great. I will want to review a few questions I have about my introduction to the school that don't sound right to me later.

"I spent a lot of time trying to figure out what all the fuss was about. I saw magic that did things I couldn't even begin to understand, let alone understand the rules behind it. I immediately had one boy and his two stooges try to befriend me and get me to be a bigot. When that didn't work he spent the next three years being a ponce and attacking me in any way he could get away with. Since the teacher that seemed to have the most sway would hear nothing bad from him and also seemed to despise me, Draco had ample opportunities to cause harm in one way or another.

"I noticed that when I was in proximity with some of the teachers, later I found it was the defense instructor, my scar started to hurt. This happened only at certain times and not at others, so it wasn't easy to track down.

"On Halloween, when in a class, Ron made some very mean comments about Hermione and I saw her run off crying. I hadn't really talked to her much, not having the faintest idea how to talk to a girl. I wanted to tell Ron he was being a right prat, but he was at that time my only friend in the world and I just planned on making him apologize later.

"During dinner was when Quirrel came in and yelled about a troll in the dungeon. I wonder why the headmaster let the students whose dorms were in the dungeon go that way, but I was more worried about Hermione since someone said she was in a bathroom crying. I made Ron come with me and we ran away from the group and went to the bathroom looking for her. I mean my own stupidity let her be there in the first place.

"Well, the short version is that we found her, and as we were turning to leave the troll came into the bathroom. We were unsuccessful in getting her out, and there was now a troll between her and the door and us. Well finally we distracted it long enough for Hermione to coach Ron through one of the only spells we knew. He finally got it and levitated the troll's heavy club and it dropped on its head, knocking it out.

"When the teachers arrived a moment later, Hermione took the blame with her favorite teacher and we were given a lecture. We have been fast friends since." Harry looked at her with obvious affection for everyone to see.

"What Harry didn't mention is that while Ron was hanging back away from the troll he jumped on its back. While holding on with his right hand, he managed to shove his wand up its nose with his left, this distracted it for a moment, then it grabbed him by his ankles. So now he is dangling upside down and still managed to dodge a few swings from a troll club with telling Ron to do something, anything.

"After that as a clue to actually help, I managed to get Ron to cast the levitate charm he had complained about me helping with earlier in the day. Harry precipitated all the activities that led to my rescue, being the one to either act or to push others to act. As silly as it sounds it was quite heroic," Hermione said with obvious pride.

"Hermione, I am right handed. There is no way I was holding it in my left. There is also little chance you remember this incorrectly. This is another one of those inconsistencies I want to explore later, but may pertain to our situation. We can add it to the Weasley behavior question like her not being able to remember the platform number my first year."

"So, later in the year we accidently found the three-headed dog in the corridor we were warned not to go into. Well, earlier I had been given detention for being out after curfew visiting Hagrid, we were given detention in the old forest. Hermione was involved in that. Well I met the thing that was killing the unicorns in the old forest and even though I still don't understand exactly what it was, the centaur Firenze agreed that is was some form of Voldemort. He protected me somehow and I escaped and we made it back to the castle. That was my next encounter with him.

"Following the steps to figure out what the stupid dog was guarding then realizing that one of those professors was going after something for Voldemort to come back took up much of the year. We even searched during Christmas break, without much luck. Finally Hermione found out that it was the philosopher's stone that was being held and protected in the school. When we approached our head of house about the stone and that it was apparently in danger of being stolen, we were ignored and at the same time we were informed that the headmaster had taken a broom to the ministry and would not be there to protect it. We all know that Dumbledore is the only wizard that Voldemort is afraid of.

"So Ron, Hermione and I went after the stone and the three of us managed to get through all the traps except the last one where I had to go alone. She went for help and I tried to head off the professor. I was surprised to find out it was Quirrel and not Snape. Anyway Quirrel had Voldemort's spirit or something actually attached to the back of his head. We had a conflict where something about my touch actually finished Quirrel and finally I was overcome in the battle but Voldemort's spirit also fled," Harry stopped at a hand on his shoulder from Hermione and she took over for a bit.

"What Harry isn't saying is that he again went head to head with Voldemort and somehow came out alive while his current incarnation was banished or destroyed. I was waiting by the hospital bed where he was being treated when the headmaster came in. He told me it wouldn't be the last time I would be waiting by his hospital bed. I felt so useless and it hurt me to see him hurt like that.

"We were well rewarded with house points by the headmaster for our service to the school, enough to put our house at the top. The headmaster said he had the stone destroyed so that Voldemort wouldn't be able to use it to come back completely." Hermione frowned the added, "I wonder if he has told anyone about his ideas on he-who-must-not-be-named returning from the dead and his confrontation with Harry. I was so happy to see Harry when he was finally out of the hospital I could have hugged him to pieces, but I was afraid he wouldn't like it. So I just told him I was never better now that he was back," Hermione blushed a little at the admission.

"So we went to summer, then back our second year. This time the adventure was..." Hermione was interrupted by her father.

"Hermione, could you give me a description of the troll and exactly what the headmaster said about nearly getting you killed?"

"Daddy, the headmaster didn't do anything or even say anything about it. The troll was bigger than the one in the traps. How big would you say it was, Harry? You were a lot closer."

"It was about 8 feet tall and quite large," Harry added.

"Harry, Hagrid is 8 feet tall. It had to be more than 10 feet because it would have towered over Hagrid."

"I guess," Harry admitted.

"And they are quite resistant to magic and very tough and strong. Really dumb though."

"And I want to know how you were warned about the three headed dog," Olivia said.

"Well, at the headmaster's opening speech he said that the forbidden forest was out of bounds and so was the third floor on that side for anyone who didn't want a painful death," Hermione said in a reflective tone.

"We will put those things on our list of things to check on," Mark said with gravity.

"Harry, you are better at this, do you want to continue on second year?"

"You remember it better, but I can tell it if you like," Harry answered.

"So the second year we had a rather dashing instructor that was much more show than actually knew anything. I had a run in with him in Diagon Alley as well as with the Malfoy's while I was with the Weasley's. I had been rescued by the twins in an enchanted car. But I am getting ahead of myself. It was a few weeks earlier when I first met Dobby. He came to the house and tried to warn me that something bad was going to happen at the school and I shouldn't attend. I told him it was b... that I would be going anyway. He caused some trouble for me and later the twins got me and we all went to their house.

"The Weasley twins, Fred and George, are the prank kings of the school, but they are alright anyway. They also play as beaters for the team, good ones.

"Well Dobby somehow managed to lock the entrance to the train on the platform so Ron and I couldn't get through. Well, when we missed the train Ron suggested we take their enchanted car. So we flew it to school, following the train tracks. Unfortunately it wouldn't work when we got to school so it crashed us into the whomping willow, nearly getting us killed and getting Ron's wand broken in the process.

"So we started that term in detention, I missed the sorting and didn't remember to thank Hermione for all the help she had been the previous year," Harry looked at her apologetically. She smiled back at him, letting him know it was forgiven.

"Uh, then I guess we went through a few classes and found out that our defense teacher was pretty lame, even some of the girls were starting to admit it after he got his tail kicked by pixies our first class. Well I started to hear things, I mean voices that no one else could hear. What I don't understand still is how I could hear the voice and no one else could even hear the noise. Hermione, we need to look into that later.

"So it turns out that the voices were in snake language, which I evidently inherited because of my encounter with him when I was just a toddler. After a while a pet was stunned, petrified in the flesh actually, a cat. A message about the Heir of Slytherin opening the chamber of secrets was written in blood on the wall. Well we took notice, but didn't start doing serious investigation until one of the students was also petrified. Coincidently, we were working on a dangerous plant in herbology which contained the magical properties to reverse petrification.

"So, during one of the school exercises where a conjured snake was let loose, I managed to talk the snake into relaxing enough for a professor to take care of it. Unfortunately this made everyone think I was the Heir we just talked about. Everyone except Hermione and sometimes Ron. We had a few adventures trying to figure out who was the real heir and Hermione left us for the library a lot, but I never managed to get Ron to go with. So after a quidditch accident where I was in the hospital wing again, I saw them bring in a student who had been petrified. There were a total of three before the headmaster was just about to close the school, and actually they arrested Hagrid on no evidence and sent him to prison. It was weird to me when the headmaster asked if I knew anything about it, like he already knew.

"Finally my second worst nightmare happened, Hermione was petrified. Fortunately, with a bit of luck and an escape from Hagrid's acrumantula friend who told us that the chamber was opened fifty years ago, and Malfoy who said someone had died at the time, I figured it had something to do with the girl in the haunted bathroom.

"Desperate, I talked to her and she said she saw eyes right before she died next to the sink. So Ron and I got to the defense professor and actually had to force him to come with us. I guess you might as well know that Ron was now desperate because the last blood note said her bones would lie in the chamber forever, and they found that Ginny, his sister, was missing.

"So we entered the chamber, using my snake language to order the sink to open found the chamber. Well the professor got the drop on Ron at the bottom and tried to spell away his memories. Remember that Ron's wand was bad, so the spell backfired and also blew up part of the underground tunnel, collapsing on Ron and the professor. Neither of them was hurt but the professor's spell wiped his entire memory clean. With the tunnel mostly collapsed I went on. At the end of the chamber I found Ginny's body cold as ice and a ghostly image of a late teen boy. It was Tom Riddle's memory. He had made a diary into a trap for someone and was stealing Ginny's life to regain his own. Tom Marvolo Riddle's new name was Lord Voldemort. It was a letter scramble for I am Lord Voldemort from his original name. He said that he was now targeting me because I had destroyed him and had no talent and he didn't understand it. So then he calls his basilisk and it chases me a bit after I told him that Dumbledore was better as a wizard.

"After a bit of chasing Dumbledore's phoenix came and dropped the sorting hat at my feet and then a bit later attacked the basilisk, blinding it so its eyes contact wouldn't kill me."

"Wait, kill you. I thought you said that it paralyzed Hermione. You mean it kills just by a look?" Olivia's voice started getting almost hysterical and her husband came over and wrapped his arms around her and started whispering to her. She settled down after a minute or two.

"Go ahead Harry."

"Yes, well we had figured that the reason no one had died was because each time someone was petrified they were not looking directly at it. Hermione was holding a mirror when she was caught and the others were looking at a window or water reflection and one time through a ghost.

"So I must make it very clear. Hermione was the only one who figured out what the creature was, she had the note in her hand that said basilisk. She even wrote on it that the pipes were its highway. We owe her our lives."

"Harry, I didn't do anything but research. You did, dragging Ron around as necessary."

"Back to the chamber... The final word was that I was being chased by a basilisk, but a bit later I saw the sword of Gryffindor in the sorting had and grabbed it. I managed to climb on the statue there and get a few good licks in and finally got in a lucky thrust into its mouth, killing it.

"Unfortunately I also got bit by the poisonous fang. As I went back to Ginny, looking at the ghost of Tom gloat, I had a sudden idea. I stabbed the diary with the fang that was stuck in my arm. This effectively killed him and the diary and revived Ginny. Then the phoenix cried her healing tears on my wound which somehow cleaned out the poison. The rest is history. After a while the mandrake potions were made and Hermione and all were made well and I got my first hug. Life was good.

"Oh, at the end the headmaster was reinstated because Ginny was taken into the chamber and it scared the board. He accused Malfoy of causing this with the diary, and I believe him because Dobby was working for Malfoy. Well I tricked him into freeing Dobby and that is how he came to be in my house. Hagrid was set free too.

"Anything to add Hermione?"

"Harry, I know how Ron is, but how big was the basilisk?"

"It was almost as tall as me, why?"

"How long?"

"I don't know, more than ten meters," Harry said as though discussing condiments.

The silence that followed made him nervous. "I never said it was as big as a house and Ron never even saw it," Harry said defensively.

"Harry, are you sure? You said it was almost as tall as you and that means it was about five feet thick. It would have to be over forty feet long."

"Maybe, I didn't check," he said in a small voice.

"You mean you fought and killed a poisonous, 30-40 foot long death gazing snake when you were twelve?" Mark said with amazement in his voice. "Not to mention a 10 foot tall troll when you were eleven."

Harry's quiet, "it hurt Hermione," was notice only by Mark.

"You missed third year dad. I think dementors are even worse, especially because of the way they affect you Harry."

"Maybe you better tell the story now," Harry said in a small voice. She came over and sat quite close to him and finally held his hand, not sure she wanted to know the details but sure she wanted to comfort him.

After dinner, Hermione started the story about third year.

"The next year, with a new defense instructor, we again had an adventure before we even managed to get to school. Harry had grown some but I was still..." she realized that she shouldn't be talking about Harry's personal life and especially her guesses about it. "Anyway we found a compartment on the train with a shabby man already in the compartment. The name on his luggage was Remus Lupin and he was our new defense instructor.

"After a bit it got really cold and then something tall and like death opened the compartment door. Immediately I felt as if all the joy was drained from my life. I tried to shake it off by moving closer to Harry, but it moved toward him. It seemed to have some magical siphon affect and Harry froze up then collapsed on the floor of the compartment. Just then our sleeping instructor jumped up and muttered some spell that chased the thing away.

"He said it was a dementor and gave Harry some chocolate, saying it helped. This of course made the rumor mill and Harry was harassed about passing out by Malfoy and his cronies. Professor Lupin explained that these were the foulest creatures around and went to talk to the conductor. He said he heard a scream when he collapsed. This we now know was the scream of his mother as she was killed in front of him when he was less than two.

"At the school the headmaster warned us that they were there to guard the school because Sirius Black had escaped from prison. That had never been done before, Sirius. In any event everyone thought that Sirius, one of Harry's parents best friends, had betrayed them to Voldemort. This was particularly upsetting to Harry when he found out.

"I was taking too heavy of a coursework that year and even though Harry regularly tried to get me to take a reasonable run at the year's work, I didn't listen. Well I think that I was too overwrought about my school to think right, but there were several instances of the dementors coming too close to the students and Harry in particular. During that time Harry began to become friends with Professor Lupin, since he had known his parents, and also learned the spell to repel dementors.

"Sirius, how many wizards are capable of producing the patronus charm?"

"Well, about half can make a shield, but less than one in ten can make one that resolves to its animal corporeal form."

"And how many dementors can a good corporeal patronus handle?"

"At most three or four," Sirius, knew what was coming and answered honestly.

"During the course of the year, Harry learned the charm, but was also set on by dementors during a quidditch match. They can fly, you know. Well at some height they attacked him and he fell off his broom. He must have fallen well over a hundred feet and even with the headmaster using a spell to slow his descent he hit the ground as if he had jumped off the tower. True to the headmaster's words, I spent the next three days sitting by his side waiting for him to heal. Without magic he would have been crippled for life or dead. Don't think that I was being all that noble, it was just three days. He spent weeks sitting by my bedside when I was petrified. He also got the notes from my classes even the ones he didn't attend and read the lessons and notes to me. He told me what happened during the days I missed and even shared a few silly jokes he made up about Malfoy and one about Ron." Hermione's statement did not have the soothing affect she had wanted.

Harry suddenly sat bolt upright a look of sheer panic on his face, "Hermione, don't, no, no, no. Stop." He tried to pull away but she had his hand in a death grip.

Finally she leaned over right up to his ear, "can we talk about this privately?"

He simply nodded in reply and let her lead him upstairs. They went into her room and he felt even more nervous.


	4. Home life

Home life

"Harry, will you answer a few questions? I promise I am on your side."

"I will try," Harry said miserably.

"Are you angry with me that I know too much about your personal life? I know you maybe didn't mean to share all that stuff with the Dursley's, but you must know I haven't treated you any different. I still care, more than I should. Are you mad at me or just embarrassed? Do you want me to leave? Can you accept that I can accept you? I just..."

"Hermione," Harry said in a low but firm voice, the tears still evident, "shut up. I just need some time to get a handle on this. I don't want anyone's pity."

"Why haven't you told anyone how bad they treat you?"

"I tried a few times. The last teacher that figured it out was fired a few weeks later."

"Anyone else?"

"I told Dumbledore about the broken bones and stuff. He still sent me back there, Hermione," Harry's voice went back to the normal tone he usually had.

"I want you to understand," Hermione said quietly. Then without warning she leaned over and kissed him. "Nothing has changed. I knew all of this all year, now you just know that I know." Harry was in shock, but he really didn't want her to think he didn't like her, and he had to admit that he really liked the kiss. So he kissed her softly and slowly. She matched him and the world disappeared for them both for a moment.

"I think I am better now, thank you." Harry took her hand and led her back downstairs. He wasn't sure how this girlfriend thing worked, but he already liked it a lot.

"I'm sorry for my outburst," Harry said, interrupting the adults talking about them.

"Don't be sorry for being yourself, Harry," Sirius said. Harry actually ignored him.

"I would like to finish this, Hermione," Harry looked at her with a soft smile.

"Where were we? Oh yes, another time of me spent by the hospital bed like a dutiful wife." She winked at Harry and he blushed, but it had the advantage of taking his mind off of their previous discussion upstairs. "Well, after he recovered from this one, we noticed that someone was in castle that had no right to even be alive. His name was Peter Pettygrew and we saw his name on a map that listed where everyone was in Hogwarts. Peter was the person Sirius had run after for betraying Harry's parents and in the conflict that later ensued the official story is that Peter was killed along with twelve bystanders. The fact that the dead Peter was alive was enough to easily show that at the least the trial needed to be revisited, but since there was no trial, it would likely clear Sirius almost immediately.

"Through a series of mishaps, we all managed to end up in an abandoned shack with Sirius and Professor Lupin cornering the rat. As they were trying to explain the escaped convict turned into friend to us, Professor Snape comes in and tries to hold Sirius so the ministry can implement summary judgment. Knowing an innocent man is going to die, Harry sneaks my wand and hits Snape with a spell that knocks him out.

"Then the bad run of luck continues and as we are leaving, Professor Lupin runs into the full moon and he transforms. In the ensuing chaos Peter escapes and we end up running away from a werewolf.

"By the end of the day we ran into another escapee, a griffin who was accused of being too violent. Well, through a series of events I am not allowed to mention, we ended up in two places at once. One was Harry and Sirius being confronted by a hundred dementors each of whom was looking to kill them. Harry held them off for a short time by himself, but eventually became too exhausted to continue.

"Now the copy of Harry that was with me was finally convinced to intervene and with a power I had never seen, cast the expectro patronum spell and, for the first time managed a physical form. Not only did he manage it, but it was so strong that it cleared the entire area of dementors chasing away by impact dozens, often striking half a dozen in a single run. It could be a record for patronus versus dementors for all I know.

"Finally we managed to get Sirius away and restore reality and he and the griffin escaped from the over zealous dementors. The ministry had given the dementors the kill on sight order for Sirius. Of course you must remember there had been no actual trial," Hermione sat down. She was almost shaking with anger and Harry quietly put his arm around her, whispering some sort of reassurances.

"A few points need to be made after all of this. In the middle, after we found out that Sirius was innocent, we got a visit from the Minister of Magic himself. Dumbledore said that we wouldn't be heard and when we talked to him he assumed that we were spelled by Sirius to be convinced he was innocent. Now the problem is that the headmaster's favorite teacher, Snape, made no effort to convince him of anything and was ready to just let an innocent man go to his death. Dumbledore suggested we use the method we did that allowed us to free both the griffin and Sirius, so he must have believed us. If he has that powerful of a position in the ministry, then why couldn't he at least get a trial for Sirius, when the same accusations were simply excused saying they were spelled for the senior Malfoy."

"Any questions?" Harry looked at the adults present and in the mirror.

"Harry, I have lots of questions, but not for tonight I think," Mark said. "You two look knackered. Hermione, why don't you check the guest room and get Harry set up there for the night." With a wink he tossed his car keys at Harry.

In the background they heard Harry's shock that Mark would trust him with the car keys to get his things out of the boot.

"Mark," Olivia said tentatively, "did I just hear the truth?"

"Yes dear, I haven't found any inconsistencies I would have expected. Hermione is a terrible liar and Harry appears to be as well except where his home life is concerned. I believe we will have to address that soon. For now, if I read this right, our child is involved with a young man. I can't call him a child if even half of what I have heard is true. He will be dragged directly into a conflict with terrorists. This will answer a few things.

"Sirius, what would happen if we were to suddenly pull Hermione from this school?"

"Either she would be taken from you and placed with a magical family, where she would be treated as a second class citizen at best. You would have your memories erased and be convinced that you never had a daughter. One of the other options is that she would have her memories removed about everything to do with magic along with you. The only other option of moving to another magical school requires you to relocate to another country. The only two I know anything about are Bulgaria and France."

"Well, dear, I always wanted to spend some more time in France," Olivia said close to Mark's ear, causing him to look slightly embarrassed.

"I am not sure, what would happen to Harry?" Mark asked.

"There is no doubt that their friendship has been forged through experiences analogous to war. It seems that our little girl isn't such a little girl anymore. I have no doubt, after seeing them talk about the trials they have already come through, that she would stand toe to toe with the devil to defend him. I didn't miss his comment that he went after that monstrosity mainly because it had attacked Hermione.

"We are going to need to look into this. Any child that age that clings to one person so much may develop obsessive traits. Given the family background in question, we will need to keep this under observation."

"What about the rest of this, Sirius, I don't know anything about you. Tell us a bit about you and what motivates you," Mark finally said. He felt very much out of his depth and the three adults spend most of the night talking about what they had heard and learned and even included Dobby the house elf. Sirius told them about the last war and his friendship with the Potters and the details about his arrest and incarceration. He talked about his more wanton love life habits and how he realized that it meant he didn't have anyone to stand behind him when the chips were down. Then he told them his side of the story of his rescue and how much he felt he owed their daughter and his godson.

The next few hours were spent describing the political and social climate of the magical world and Mark finally started putting the pieces together more. They all turned in about five in the morning.

Meanwhile, Harry spent much of the night worried about his situation and what to do. Here he was putting a good family in danger, if he understood his enemies correctly. He had his godfather who couldn't even be in the country and Remus Lupin who was a werewolf and didn't seem able to take him in due to the prejudice. He found that the transom sent most of the conversation to the hall outside his room and he was unsurprised that Hermione joined him as he lay on the floor near her door. She put an arm on his back and casually gave him a halfway massage to let him know she was there with him. They listened to the adults trying to make decisions about their fate and future. Hermione was surprised that the only time Harry got upset was when they were talking about taking her out of school.

"Why does that make you mad, Harry, when you didn't say the same thing about you being forcibly moved to a different country," Hermione whispered.

"Shh, because you are being forced to do something without your agreement. It is like you aren't a real person," Harry said in a quieter whisper. She nodded.

About four in the morning Hermione fell asleep on the back of his shoulder. Harry woke her just before the adults came upstairs and she went to bed without a word.

At seven, Mark was awakened by the smell of food, especially bacon. Since Olivia was still asleep, he came downstairs quietly, to see Harry making breakfast for four. He had already finished the bacon and was browning some bagels brushed with butter and at the same time frying some eggs.

"Harry, you didn't have to," Mark smiled to himself at the boy trying so hard to please.

"It will make me feel better for the hospitality sir. And I think there are a few things we need to talk about before the ladies come down. I couldn't help but notice that you took in a lot of stuff yesterday without calling me a liar. You also showed a lot of patience with someone who put your daughter in danger, so I would understand if you forbid me to see her anymore.

"Don't mistake me, I won't give up friendship with her. I don't think I could. Even when we disagree, we are miserable at the disagreement, not at the person. But this isn't just about the two of us, but your family. I don't know how to convince you of this but I would do anything to keep Hermione safe. It looks as though the enemy would target her just for being my friend and certainly for being Draco's enemy. She shows him up every time they have a confrontation. Now if I can defeat Voldemore once and for all, we can make this a safer world for her and everyone else like her.

"I know you think of me as a kid, sir. But I have already had to kill. Not really on purpose, but I knew it was a possibility when I kept grabbing Quirrel and it burned him. If we end up in another life and death situation, sir... I won't hesitate to kill to keep her safe." Harry hung his head. He had just admitted to being a murderer.

"I would not be at all happy, but I would certainly understand if you asked me to leave right now. I must admit to being quite jealous of the parents she has."

"Harry, I haven't decided what to do with you yet, partially because it isn't what I should do but what you should do. Do you really think you are going to be involved in guerilla warfare? Do you think soon? I know there are children in the world in the middle of wars younger than you two, but I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. Don't think I haven't seen how the two of you are together and what it might do to either of you if you were permanently separated.

"I want you to stay here for a few weeks. If things work out the way I think then we can discuss future arrangements. I want you to know that we expect the courtesy you have already shown to continue. That included treating your girlfriend with respect. You will naturally be watched somewhat, but I will trust you both. Don't make me regret that decision.

"Hermione," Harry exclaimed, seeing her in the doorway. She looked exhausted. He led her to the table and set food directly in front of her and surprised Mark by setting a plate opposite her and not one for himself. He hadn't paid attention, but Harry had finished cooking while they were talking. As Mark started in with his food, pretty tired himself, he noticed that Harry brought Olivia downstairs and set her a plate. As she started eating Mark looked up.

"Harry, come in and eat with us. At least sit with us." He frowned at the lad hanging about in the kitchen starting the cleanup before he ate. He refrained from asking why and just watched and waited. Harry ate little and surprisingly started clearing the table as soon as people were done. A pot of tea was done before Mark managed to get the paper. They all drank their tea and Harry finished the cleanup and had the dishes done before Olivia could object.

"Harry, another thing I don't understand. How are you paying for your schooling? It seems to me that your family wouldn't be willing to pay," Mark inquired.

"I have a vault at the wizard bank. I guess the money is automatically sent from it, I am not exactly sure."

"Is it yours or kept in trust?"

"I don't know. No one mentioned it the first time I went and I still have the money I got out first year, although it is almost gone now. Hagrid had my key but I don't know where it is now."

"Who brought you into the magical world and introduced you to Diagon Alley?"

"Hagrid."

"I thought he was a great big, heart of gold, nice, but not too bright guy who is not very good at explanations."

"I guess," Harry frowned. He didn't like insulting Hagrid, but couldn't argue the point successfully.

"If this is your money, you are responsible for it." Mark's tone of voice made it clean that a person's responsibility was what they did, whether they felt like it or not.

"Yes sir, but I don't know how. I don't know where to get my key and I can't even get to the alley except on the one day I am usually with the Weasley's. I guess Mrs. Weasley has my key. Perhaps we should visit her and get the key and do a bit of shopping.

"Hermione, do you still have your third year books? I was thinking that I want to study up and see if I can't get into fourth year arithmancy and maybe even runes. I am definitely going to drop divination."

"Sure, Harry, I can help you study if we can meet together somehow. If not I can at least lend you my notes and revisions. Does this mean you are making any other changes Harry?" She was completely awake now and staring at him with an intensity that made him nervous.

"What do you want me to change?" he asked tentatively.

"No, Harry. I don't want to make you do anything," she blushed thinking there were a couple of things that wasn't true about. "You should want..."

"Hey girl," Mark broke in, "I think your opinion would be welcome, but I want to hear what he has to say without you trying to be his better half."

"But she is my better half." Harry immediately responded. With an unusual degree of forwardness he added, "she is my school wife."

"What!" Hermione exploded.

"Before you get mad, listen. You have always taken care of Ron and me. You help us with our work and sometimes scold us when we are being irresponsible. Ron you treat like a brother, but I don't feel like we are brother and sister, not that I know what that would be like. So you are the female lead role in my life. Even without the romantic part, you are like my wife who takes care and... I am not making it better am I?"

Olivia took this moment to burst out into laughter at watching the two teens blushing at the implications when it was obvious to everyone that they had little physical relationship.

"Careful what you are promising, Mister Potter," Hermione said suddenly.

"I have no problem with it, Hermione dear. I would love for you to be much more. I'd like to think that marriage was the ultimate goal of you being my girlfriend, otherwise why are we dating in the first place?" The simplicity with which he stated it shocked the parents.

"Are you saying that you would only date someone who you thought you wanted to marry?" Hermione asked.

"I would never ask someone I wouldn't marry to be my girlfriend. I don't believe in some boys' desire for a trial girlfriend for practice. That is demeaning and quite honestly just shows how selfish the guy is." Harry was speaking as if he was reciting his long held beliefs, not like he was making this up.

"Unless something changes, you have my permission," Mark said suddenly, "just not too soon."

"Oh, I think we should wait quite a while, sir. But one thing I want to be perfectly clear is that if there is a signup list, I want my name in the 'to be considered' column."

"I can arrange better than that. I will be your school wife as long as we make certain to keep up appearances and not go to fast," she jumped up and threw herself on his lap and kissed him soundly. Self-conscious about having an audience, Harry started reluctantly before relaxing and enjoying the feeling of love. After by far the longest kiss so far, Harry looked over at her parents to see Mark look impassive but Olivia was smiling for all she was worth.

"I approve," Mark said.

There followed a long and intense discussion about family and responsibilities that told Harry a great deal he had never heard before. Some of his surprise at what a family was supposed to be like shocked him.

Later that day, after the teens fell asleep leaning on each other on the couch while reading a school text and the adults took their own nap. They headed out to diagon alley the following day. Harry had sent a note to Molly Weasley about needing to get into his vault to buy some books and she replied that she would meet them at Flourish and Blotts.

There was surprisingly little fuss and Ron was not in evidence. Ginny came and Hermione and her talked quietly for a bit while Harry and Molly went to the bank with the Grangers.

The trip to the vault was uneventful, but the trouble came when Harry simply kept his key.

"Harry, why don't I hold on to that for you?" She said kindly.

"I can manage, thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied politely.

"I can assure you Harry, that you cannot manage your vault. Handling money is a difficult task that should be left to the adults."

"I am sure that some would agree with you, Mrs. Weasley. I however think that I will need some experience handling finances and that I had better start now. I have people I can ask for help like you. In addition to some really smart friends like Hermione and her parents here," Harry hadn't meant to make it into an insult, but she definitely took his statement wrong.

"So you are saying we are stupid as well as poor," her voice rose dangerously.

"I just think I should learn to take care of myself. No one should deny that Hermione is one of the brightest witches around. Who do you think helps Ron on his school work, when he listens anyway."

"Give me the key Harry and we will take this up with the headmaster at the beginning of the school year."

"I am not sure why Professor Dumbledore is in charge of the Potter finances, Mrs. Weasley. I am keeping the key." He put it into his pocket and Molly Weasley grabbed his arm when there was a loud crash. Four armed goblins had appeared as if by magic and had crashed their swords on their shields to get her attention.

"Madam, is this your son?"

"No, but I am legally responsible for his welfare." She stood taller, looking down on the goblins she spoke to.

"I believe we need to take this into the back," the leader said. "Would you follow me?"

They are with me, was all Harry said when they looked at the Grangers. They were put in a well appointed room that had weapons on the walls, but otherwise would have looked at home in many corporate buildings. There was an older looking goblin seated at the desk who looked irritated at the interruption.

"What seems to be the problem here," he said without introducing himself.

"This boy refuses to give over his vault key. As a minor he has no right to it. I'm legally responsible for him."

"You are?" he looked at Molly with a narrow eye in obvious distaste.

"Mrs. Weasley, goblin. As a minor he is not allowed to speak for himself in legal proceedings."

"That is true, son. You may not defend yourself."

Harry nodded and turned and quietly whispered something to Mr. Granger, then handed him something. Mark Granger came forward with Harry and they both bowed.

"My name is Mark Granger sir. May I have the honor of knowing whom I am addressing?" he asked.

"My name is Spearhaft, Mark Granger. What is your relationship with this lad?"

"I have been hired as his legal representative, until he can find a solicitor who will work for him for what he can pay." The goblin chuckled at the way the human had said that the other was suppressing the boy's right to professional representation by controlling his money without actually coming out to say it.

"Very well, what appears to be the problem?"

"I am new to your excellent institution and its policies. We would greatly appreciate a legal understanding of the possession and ownership of vaults and vault keys pertaining to Mr. Potter here."

"I object to this muggle being," Molly's voice started to approach screeching volume before the goblin 'barked,'

"Is this Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir," Mark said.

"Then, Mister Potter. We have much to discuss. You may have one representative or companion with you, but you must trust them with your life."

"Mister Spearhaft, may I have a minute with my legal counsel?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, we will wait outside for Mr. Potter's discussion." Spearhaft made it clear that this wasn't a suggestion. After they closed the door, Harry looked carefully at his best friend's father.


	5. Money troubles

Money troubles

"I don't know what is going on here, but they mentioned trust with my life. You probably already know who that is. My question is do I risk not being completely honest with the goblins and just taking you with me for your knowledge?"

"Well, I don't know anything about their culture, but they look very serious. You sound uncomfortable with deceit, a good thing to my mind. Let's see if we can get enough information to give us a better handle on your decision. Remember you always want as much information as you can get to make a good decision."

"So what should I ask?"

"How about some information about any decisions you will have to make. Are there any that will be impossible to change? You know life changing ones like commitments and purchases etc. Don't sign anything you haven't read. Be sure you understand it and see what the person offering the contract or deal has to gain, or could possibly have to gain, especially if the small print looks sketchy."

"Thank you."

They opened the door and the Spearhaft and Mrs. Weasley came back in.

"May I ask a few questions about the nature of our future discussion?" Harry began.

"Yes."

"Will there be any legal decisions or other decisions I will need to make that are difficult or impossible to reverse?"

"No."

"Will there be any information I will be required to disseminate?"

"No."

"Will I be required to sign any legal documents?"

"Yes."

"I presume that I will have the necessary time to read the documents and that they are written in simple enough language that I will comprehend them. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"How important is the life trust issue, I mean I almost trust Mr. Granger with my life, but I implicitly trust his daughter Hermione with everything that I am. She is in the alley and we can get her if necessary. Will there be any information that I am not allowed to disclose."

"That will be at your discretion."

"Will I be able to also privately discuss with Mr. Granger any details and solicit his advice should the need arise before signing any legal documents?"

"Yes, at your request we will keep him in close proximity to our proceedings and therefore it will be easily accomplished that you also have him as your counsel."

"Does this take precedent over the disposition of my vault key?"

"Yes, it should make that disposition clearer."

"Very well, I would like to invite Miss Granger to the bank and her mother to also come as additional advisors should the need arise. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, we can send someone to fetch them now if you like."

"Yes sir."

"Mrs. Weasley. Could you wait here while we settle this matter, then we can finish the important matter you have brought to our attention?"

"Fine," she huffed. "Harry, I think your parents would be disappointed in the way you are treating us after all we have done for you. Why don't we just go home and I will make you a nice dessert and we can discuss the key and such later?"

"I'm fine with the way things are, Mrs. Weasley." Harry decided not to add any thanks he felt for being treated so well by her previously.

They were shown to another room where there was some tea and pastries. After the tea was about finished, Hermione and Olivia were shown in, both looking concerned.

"What is going on Harry?" Hermione asked with her usual exuberance.

"I have some legal issues to take care of here and the goblin Spearhaft said he had some things privately for me but that I should bring someone I would trust with my life."

"Where is Mrs. Weasley?"

"She got in a huff when I wanted to keep my vault key, then claimed some sort of legal responsibility for me. That made me nervous. If she had a legal requirement to help me, or if she was hired, then a whole lot of questions about why comes to mind. So, wife, I need you by my side," he finished with a smile that made her almost melt.

"Of course dear," she hooked her arm with his, "shall we?"

They were led to the vault carts then brought to a doubly protected vault and asked to step inside. They saw an office that was humbly appointed, with a simple wooden desk with several parchments on it. Behind the desk was a goblin clerk sitting next to a thin sickly looking goblin whose eyes were had the white film of the long blind.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Potter, thank you for coming," said the blind goblin.

"We are not actually married, sir," Harry said hurriedly.

"No matter, time will tell. You are here to discuss your future, Harry Potter. I would assume that the young lady beside shares a concern for that future."

"Yes sir, may I have the honor of your name sir?"

"I have none that I can share, lad. You may address me as you see fit."

"Yes sir."

"I have on my desk three documents that pertain to Harry Potter, one of which I believe will change your life forever. You will want to potentially take action on one or all of these documents."

The goblin clerk handed them three parchments. They read them slowly and discussed what they contained.

"May we keep these or a copy of these documents?" Harry finally asked.

"You may have those. They are exact copies of the originals stored in our vaults."

"Are there any documents explaining some of this, perhaps the motivation behind the contracts?"

"None I am aware of."

"Thank you for your time. Hermione, did you bring your mirror?"

"Yes, it is in my bag. Oh, very clever Harry."

"Sir, may I use a communication device here. I would guess that certain magic is not allowed in the bank."

"If I may observe how the mirror operates then if I see no danger, it would be acceptable."

"Hermione, I think we are going to have a lot to talk about and I have no idea how to take care of this mess. I promise to always be your friend."

"Me too, Harry, even if this goes badly."

"I want your dad's opinion on the first one before I commit, but I think we will take it for sure. Well, let's talk to Sirius."

"Padfoot," Hermione said to her mirror. Just a minute later Sirius' face showed the mirror.

"You may proceed," Spearhaft said.

"Hermione, Harry with you? Oh, hi Harry. Where are you?"

"Gringots," Harry said evenly.

"Oh, so you found my surprise then, that was fast. So, sorry to spring this on you, but I think one of the things the ministry is trying to do is gain control of my families money. There is a twenty year clause that I think they are trying to call early. I need an heir so you are it."

"But why me. Why don't you find a nice girl..."

"Harry, I won't share the details with Hermione there but it isn't going to happen."

"All right, but how can I be you? I mean I can't even be your heir if I'm not a pureblood, can I?"

"Harry, when did you learn about... oh right. You were listening in, weren't you?"

"Yes. Did you think it would be easy to trust strangers, no matter how nice their daughter, and you who I don't know with my entire life. One thing I am learning is that I trusted too much. It made it so the ministry could not give you the trial. It has made me stay with the Dursley's. It seems to have brought me straight into danger on multiple occasions. But, it almost got Hermione killed. I have to find out who is trying to run my life into the ground and fix it." The anger started coming off Harry in waves. "They are trying to hurt her," he said in a quiet voice. "I am going to kill somebody," he finished even quieter.

Beside him the goblin chuckled while Hermione and Sirius paled at the pronouncement. "Before you get too concerned about me overreacting, Hermione, remember this is about the people that have already tried to kill me several times each year. Taking a page from your father's book, I have to find out how many factions there are, what are their military and political strengths and then take it all away from them.

"Way to go pup, I will be with you every step of the way and I think I have convinced Mark to go along. He is wicked smart. I know where Hermione gets it. But this is going to be a ton of work and you are probably going to have to change your friendships somewhat."

"Does that mean the Weasley's. Because at this point and am ready to drop them all from the top of the astronomy tower."

"Hermione, you need to go back to the bookstore and get anything you can on occlumancy and legimancy. Both of you must perfect this as soon as possible. If Albus is as involved as I think he is you are in serious trouble. Let's keep the France option open and even look into Bulgaria. You would have a really rough time both going to the same spot, but the mirrors could help with your being separated."

"Now let's get home with the books and figure out our next move," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, I apologize for this now and I will listen to you but I will no longer obey any adult outside the classroom or other school functions. Hermione is now, until she decides differently, my primary confidant. You and Mister Granger are second and we will go from there."

"Mister Spearhaft, I wish to leave the bank. Do I need to explain to Mrs. Weasley that she will get my vault key when Voldemort gives me a kiss?"

"I believe I said we would take care of that business next Mr. Potter."

"I would not want to impugn your honor, Spearhaft, let us go talk to the delightful Molly Weasley."

"Hermione, are you sure you want to catch the tirade? You could meet me at the ice cream parlor in say a quarter hour."

"I want to stand by you Harry, not hide in the sweet shop."

"Very well, my dear wife," he chuckled at her frown there but continued with the joke, "you have earned an extra scoop of ice cream."

They made their way to the room where Mrs. Weasley was waiting. By this time she was fuming and Harry fancied he could see steam rising from her hair.

"Mrs. Weasley, I apologize for the wait. I had some very interesting things to learn. Now, you say that you deserve my vault key, can you tell me who gave you the permission to have my key?" At this time Mark and Olivia Granger came in.

"Your guardian did."

"And that would be Vernon Dursley?"

"No, of course not, no magical person can have a non-magical guardian. They wouldn't understand anything."

"Then you need to tell me who you are working for, Mrs. Weasley. Because I will not give you this key."

"I can't tell you."

"Is that because you don't know or are afraid I might find out something you don't want me to know?" He waited but received no answer.

"Well, since you are not that guardian, I don't think we have anything further to discuss. I will be seeing you at the platform. Good day."

Harry turned and walked out leaving a flabbergasted Molly standing there with her mouth open.

"Spearhaft, I would like to make a peculiar request."

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"I would like a friend to hold onto my key with the guarantee that only I will be able to get the key and use it here at the bank, is that possible?"

"Yes, we have ways to detect enchantments and people pretending to be other people."

"Excellent, would you be willing to hold my key for me and not give it to anyone, except Hermione or me, until I return?"

"That would be acceptable, Mr. Potter."

"I will pay the customary amount, of course."

"Very well, it would be my privilege."

Harry handed him the key and without a concern led all of the Grangers to the ice cream shop where it took Hermione all of twenty minutes to realize, "Harry, is this our first date?"

"Busted," Harry smiled a wide grin. "I want you all to know that even though magic tends to keep Hermione away from you for far too long, with the mirrors and such you can talk to her on a regular basis. So I wanted our first date to include all of her family with the hope that one day I will also be a member."

"Harry, that is too sweet. I will take you up on your offer, of course," Olivia said smiling.

"Oh, by the way, I think we need to go to France on my birthday," Harry smirked as he said it.

"That is an excellent suggestion, Harry. Do you have your passport?"

"No, I guess I need to get that taken care of."

They finished their ice cream and went back to the Granger's house where they called up Sirius on the mirror and began the rest of their planning.

"So we can make France on my birthday and thus invalidate that contract," Mark said.

"Deal," Harry grinned at the thought. "We need to get Dobby to add a source of information. Dobby!" the grinning elf was immediately in the room.

"Dobby we are working on some things and want your support and help," Harry said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Well," Mark added, "you will also need to get a few things done before that date. Sirius and I have a long list of things you need to start on, if we are going to war."

"Wait, what? You are getting involved how?"

"We are part of your support team. We are right now making the connections to find out the best way to handle terrorists and we are going to spend some time with a cousin who actually spent ten years in an elite military organization. He never told me which one."

"I have an uncle who has spent over thirty years studying hard in the martial arts, that could be useful. And we should get 'The Art of War' it is supposed to have been the definitive work on how war is won in the last thousand years. It should be available at any bookstore." Olivia added her contribution.

"I think we need training in guns and possibly knives and didn't you say that the sword you killed the basilisk with was a wizard's sword. Godric Gryffindor's if I remember the founder of your Hogwarts house. Well if that is what he used then swords may play a part in this. So it sounds like you have a busy summer ahead of you."

"I see," Harry was astounded. Here were his girlfriend-of-a-few-day's parents gathering some of the necessary contacts to actually run a war.

"We will also need a training expert or two, especially someone familiar with organized team youth sports to give us training do's and don'ts with teens. If we are going to fight then we will need to get access to guns that are likely illegal, lots of ammunition, and then figure out how all of this fits with the magical world and how much is obsolete and how much is actually better. We need tactical training and leadership training for those in command and then some experienced veterans to help handle the fallout of combat and PTSD. In fact, Harry, from what I have heard you may need some of that yourself. The most important thing to remember is that we need to learn what is going on and catch up to the competition. The urban guerilla tactics likely to be used require us to be absolutely certain we have no one reporting to the other side, that we don't completely control," Mark finished.

"You got all that from your talks with me and Sirius?"

"Well, I am just going over the requirements to run this kind of an engagement. You know I have done a lot of reading on wars and such. Oh and we are going to have to work on a method to ensure we are funded. I figure I can only handle about six months with a reasonably sized group, more if recruiting is slow."

"Recruiting?"

"Well, you don't expect to fight a war by yourselves do you two?"

"Um, no."

"Oh, and I would like to schedule a non magical magician for a lecture on sleight of hand and misdirection."

"Well, the money might not be as big a problem as we thought. I found out a little more about some of the companies my parents owned, as well some properties that aren't making a profit but may do as training areas," Harry added.

"We also need allies. I would think we should talk with the goblins, centaurs, werewolves, and any other creatures that are getting less than a break from the current two sides. Are there groups that are second class citizens? If so then these are also excellent sources of recruits," Harry said. "We will need a compartmentalized command structure so if one is compromised the entire thing doesn't go up in flames."

"What about the house elves, we should see not only if they would help depending on the conflict, but they seem to be able to go anywhere. What intelligence reports can they give us?" Hermione offered.

"What about medic training, basic first aid at least and any magical training concerning healing as well. Perhaps a basic research team for those more interested in books than actions, because it sounds like your world runs on knowledge both mundane and obscure," Olivia put her thoughts to voice.

"We will need constant dueling practice and maybe some sort of armor. Harry, can you still get access to that basilisk? If so we can see if the hide is still good. It could be made into quite usable protection," Sirius put in.

The remainder of the evening was spent discussing what their new life was going to be like and who to recruit.

Exhausted Harry went upstairs following Hermione. He was muttering under his breath, 'snipers, muggle disguises, magical disguises, stealthy fighters, ordnance and explosives, trap experts, magical creatures.'

"Harry," Hermione looked back to her boyfriend, "do you have time to come in for a few minutes?"

"I am pretty tired," he said and seeing the look of disappointment suddenly realized that she wanted some private time alone with him."

"Oh, sure. I would love to," he blushed, "if it is good with you." For answer she just grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room. They just stood there as he hugged her close, not able to stop thinking about what he thought was the upcoming conflict.

"Hermione, I don't think us being alone together in your room is such a good idea. I love being with you, but... I am not good at this. You are quite beautiful and I..." he paused for a long minute as she looked at him with a knowing expression that made him even more nervous. He leaned over and kissed her, "goodnight, sweet wife," neither paid attention to the fact that the transom carried sound both ways.

She blushed but only responded with a quiet, "goodnight."

First thing in the morning Dobby had breakfast for the whole Granger family and Harry.

"What do you have scheduled for the day you two?" Olivia was being the interrogator this morning.

"We have some school summer work, then we are starting on the books that Sirius recommended. Oh, and Harry had some really good suggestions about tactics and resources for the war on the stairs last night. We will write them down and I will see if I can find any documentaries on guerilla warfare and similar items from the library or video store. Then we are going to start a stretching and strengthening program to prepare for martial arts or other combat sports and training, read some tactical books and get that 'Art of War' book from the bookstore. Harry said he wanted to make dinner so we will have to quit early," Hermione said all in a rush.

"We have to include some time to look over the properties and the other contract again today too," Harry said smiling.

"Well, have fun," Olivia said and went to start the car.

"Oh, Hermione, we also need to look at air support. You know brooms and griffins and such."

The next morning and the next many after that were spent with training of body and mind. It only took a few days to start getting into the routine. An hour a day Sirius would talk to them about the way the magical political and social structure worked. Finally one day Harry sent of a letter to Mr. Arnoth Greengrass asking to meet him and Daphne at the Leaky Caldron on Thursday for lunch. The day before Harry was treated to his first shopping trip with a woman.

"Why do I have to buy clothes again," Harry fake complained.

"Because I don't want this to go too well but you are going almost naked before I let you meet a society figure wearing oversized hand downs. You need new robes too so we will be getting both. It's not like you don't have the cash, Harry," Hermione pleaded.

"Harry," Mark walked up to him, "what you wear and look like also is a sign that you are giving respect to the people you are meeting, just like what words you use to talk to them and your general attitude. If you were to come wearing pajamas then they are going to think you are mocking them. If you wear something too expensive then you are looking down on them. This is how we tell people things sometimes without words, whether we like it or not.

"Hermione, in your talks with Sirius, has he mentioned any formal occasions that you think Harry might need to attend?

"Well, I would guess there could be a formal banquet, so we will go over all the finer side of table manners, but Sirius did say that a formal ball was not too uncommon an occasion in elite society. We definitely need to get Harry into that society if we are going to gather some political clout. Without it there is no protection from those that literally run our government," Hermione summarized some of Sirius' teaching.

"How is the training coming?"

"Ugh, I am better at the flexibility than he is, but he is a natural where speed and coordination are concerned. You should see him fly. Anyway, I am getting better he says, but I don't know if he is just being nice to me."

"Hermione, I would never be nice to you," Harry said with a laugh.

"Oh," she walked up to him threateningly and he just smiled. A scuffle ensued and Harry just laughed as Hermione pounced on him and held him down trying to subdue him and make him cry mercy.

"Doesn't that hurt Harry," she had his wrist in a newly learned joint lock and he had no expression at all.

"I suppose, but anything you want dear. I can handle a broken wrist," Harry laughed lightly.

She let go and suddenly flung herself into his arms.

"Don't cry, dear," Harry patted her back gently. "Why are we worrying about this? In one week we will be able to set the final trap then I will be able to have a home. Your family has made this all possible, Hermione."


	6. Forging an alliance

Forging an alliance

"Are you nervous about the meeting with the Greengrass'?"

"Yes. I know I shouldn't admit it, but the fact that she is the prettiest girl in school and that we do want them as allies, makes this hard."

"Well, I think you are the only one for me. If you decide you want out, try to be gentle and don't lead me on, is all I ask," Harry's voice was quiet yet firm.

"I don't see that happening, but I can't predict the future either," Hermione worried her lower lip, concerned how he would take her comment. She knew she wasn't as sure about them being a couple for life as he was and was very afraid of hurting him just as he said.

The next day was the meeting with the Greengrass family and Harry was dressed in nice wizard robes but not fancy ones. He was surprised to see Daphne and her father waiting for them at the entrance to the restaurant. She was wearing a tight sundress that showed her off to great advantage and her hair and makeup must have taken hours to prepare, but didn't look overly formal. Her father Arnoth was dressed in a light gray business suit with a dark blue tie and a gold tie pin. Harry tried to put up his mental defenses and succeeded for the most part. At least he would know if he were being scanned.

"Lord Greengrass," Harry stepped up and shook his hand firmly, glad that the recent workouts had improved his strength as the grip was returned with interest. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He released his grip and turned to Daphne.

"Miss Greengrass, you brighten the day by your presence." He took her hand and bowed over it but kept his eyes on hers. The Ice Queen of Slytherin title was deserved at school and he wanted to know what she thought about this situation as much as possible. "I am doubly grateful you have come, both for the company and for the honor you give me by attending this meeting," Harry added. Her expression changed to just slightly pleased, he noted.

"I am looking forward to lunch," Arnoth Greengrass said, neither giving anything away by their expression.

They went inside, Harry leading and Daphne trailing. He noted this because it meant he didn't feel obligated to be Daphne's formal escort. Harry was going through all of the coaching he had received for this meeting. Don't give anything away. Be almost too polite. Every action will send a message especially any contact between you and Daphne. The list went on as he reviewed it in his head. He was glad for the occlumancy lessons because they made it easier to keep his emotions in check and his facial expression more controlled. Harry was putting everything he had into his lessons and surprisingly, they were already paying off.

"Here is your table sir," the waitress was smiling too wide a smile and it made Harry nervous.

"Thank you," Harry observed as her father seated Daphne. He was still unsure if Daphne being here meant they were looking for more from him than he was likely to want to give.

The expensive restaurant meant that their waitress was there almost immediately at their side taking their drink order. Harry kept with water, not trusting himself with this meeting being the first time he tried wine. They were keeping their expressions carefully controlled and he was trying.

Without preamble, Harry pushed a copy of the contract over to Mr. Greengrass and watched as he scanned the document, remaining impassive. He then pushed it over to Daphne. She read it and her eyes widened and her hands began to shake somewhat before she quickly put them into her lap.

"At least I know that I am not the only one who is surprised that their life is being planned out for them," he smiled at her, hoping she didn't think he was laughing.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter, this is a revelation to me as well," Mr. Greengrass kept his voice low.

"Mr. Greengrass, would you be willing to give us a little more privacy for our meeting today? It wouldn't do for the paper to have a story just because we dropped a few words," Harry was hoping he wasn't asking too much.

"Certainly," Harry watched the spellwork carefully. He had been working on it in theory, but was unable to practice at home.

Harry reached over and put a hand on Daphne's arm as she was also watching the spellwork. "You good?" he whispered.

She looked at him for a long moment after he removed his hand then simply inclined her head slightly. It wasn't really a nod so he didn't get the impression she was happy with finding out that there was a legal contract between their families, but was not at the moment ready to run screaming from the room.

"Very well Mr. Potter," Arnoth said, "this should give us more than adequate privacy for anything we could wish to discuss here."

"Thank you," Harry began. "It would seem that my family has begun negotiations for a formal agreement between our houses. I would like to know what the excellent House Greengrass is looking for in this agreement and potentially what they are willing to pledge, should we form an alliance," Harry had spent a long time writing that speech.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it is well known who your enemies are, at least many of them, but less known is what you intend to do about them. This chance for an agreement would not have happened if my family was not willing to help in pacifying some of your enemies should they also become our enemies." Mr. Greengrass spoke with carefully clipped tones.

"And they would become your enemies if we can reach an agreement, correct? Is it one of your primary goals to find your delightful daughter a suitable match?" Harry concentrated on breathing normally. He had practiced this conversation with Hermione and Mark, but now it was the real thing.

"The alliance, should you be able to hold up your end of the bargain, is the main goal, Mr. Potter. Although I would not be against a marital alliance, if you both were amenable; it would send a strong message to your enemies, and they are many."

"Yes, and I want make it clear that the time for handling this with children's actions has passed. House Potter will no longer be a doormat for those who believe they are better or better off by comparison.

"The one thing I will require for this alliance to work is a pledge of support from the men in the family and all women over age fourteen, by the time school starts." Harry didn't know when Daphne's birthday was, but he did know that was the school cutoff.

"What are we to gain in return? A stipend would be insulting. Do you think your hand in marriage is enough? Your fame is not a marketable commodity, Mr. Potter," his voice grew cold.

Harry held his hand in a peaceful gesture. He was scrambling to think of how best to diffuse this situation when Daphne spoke.

"Uncle, I have never known Harry to try to cash in on his fame, and although I am somewhat surprised at his maturity," she looked at him with an unreadable expression, "I do not think he suddenly changed that part of him. He dislikes the notoriety. It is one of the things that others often try to use against him." She took a long slow breath, seeing her guardian calming down.

"Well then, I…"

"Please don't apologize, sir. It was a natural expectation," Harry said. "I want to make it clear here, I am not looking for a marital alliance, but I find it in my best interest to keep that option open. I currently have a girlfriend but it appears someone has been pushing to further tighten their ropes around me. I am about to push back. Mr. Greengrass, I would be delighted for us to enter into a formal business partnership as well. If you are both willing, I would like to make a formal betrothal to ensure both Miss Greengrass and I have the freedom to make our own decisions at a later date. A contract with an easily breakable clause, like kissing another, would be the best for me and I hope for you as well. Heavens, we can even leave out gender so Daphne could kiss Tracy to make it an acceptable escape clause. The other party would have to cancel the contract as though aggrieved, however. I do not want an automatic cancellation policy, it would be too easy to manipulate."

"Mr. Potter, I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered," Daphne said with a slight smile.

"I have nothing negative to say about you or your family, Daphne. I barely have spoken to you and I would still like to make this marriage contract work for both of our benefit. I certainly don't want you to write me off. If I didn't think this offered both of us a better strategic position in the personal worlds of our social and political order as well as some measure of military protection to guard each other's backs, I would find an alternate solution to my obstacles."

"You don't sound like a Gryffindor Lion right now, Mr. Potter," Daphne held the faintest bit of a smile.

"I suppose some would be hurt by that statement, but I have a secret to share with you. When I was sorted, the hat suggested Slytherin for me and I chose against it purely due to my two dealings with Draco Malfoy. If he was an example of that house then I wanted no part of it. It didn't help that he had two followers already and acted like he owned the place," Harry enjoyed the surprised expression on Mr. Greengrass' face.

"Then I would guess that we have one more reason to despise Malfoy, if it cost us the Great Harry Potter," Daphne said.

"I'm sure I would have regretted being in a house with Professor Snape as the head," Harry said ruefully. "He has little patience with me."

"Ever the man of understatement, Mr. Potter."

"I despise bragging," he said to Daphne before turning to Mr. Greengrass and handing him the next parchment.

"Sir, here is a contract as we discussed. It would be understandable should you want legal counsel to review it."

Harry and Sirius had spent hours writing and refining the document. He waited silently as they both looked over the contract chuckling at some of the phrasing.

"This is quite acceptable, Mr. Potter, my complements to your solicitor," Mr. Greengrass nodded to him.

Harry blushed, "I don't have a solicitor, Mr. Greengrass, just friends and a godfather who is quite adept at this sort of thing."

"So is that why you have started being so cautious?" Daphne had the pen and was about to sign.

"Before you sign, please understand that your signature here not only aligns you with the Potter family but with some parts of the Black family at once. Needless to say there are those who could use that against me, which would be us after your commitment," Harry tried to breathe normally; this was the last of the danger points that Sirius and he had discussed in the negotiation.

"So the rumor's of Sirius' friendship with the Potter family may still be valid," Mr. Greengrass said obviously amused. "Daphne did mention that it was likely you had a hand in his disappearance before he was summarily executed. Well done, Mr. Potter." He nodded to Daphne and she signed then he and Harry signed the document as well.

"Miss Greengrass," Harry's tone caused her to look up as he held out his hand to her. She took it and allowed him to draw her to her feet. "It should be a romantic time for a young lady when she is betrothed and I would not have you think me neglectful of you. May I give you a kiss to mark the occasion?"

At her embarrassed nod Harry stepped in and, seeing that she didn't immediately turn her cheek, kissed her firmly and gently on the lips. To his surprise she blushed immensely and said nothing. "Welcome to the family, Daphne. I think we can use first names now, don't you agree?" He was still standing remarkably close and she was surprisingly caught up in the moment and just nodded.

"I think we need to keep this quiet since it can be more effective that way, but Daphne, use it if you must to protect yourself. There are a few other things we need to discuss, but first to presents," Harry smiled at Daphne's look. Like most teens she liked presents and all of her control was being put to use not to appear eager.

Harry brought a ring from his pocket and placed it on the table. He watched, slightly amused at the way the girl picked up the box and looked at the emerald ring. A complete symphony of expressions trickled past her carefully concealed mask of indifference. "To answer another potential question," Harry lifted the small cushion in the bottom of the box and she saw a matching silver chain to allow the ring to be worn around then neck. It was difficult to hide a betrothal if you openly wore a promise ring.

"If I see you wearing that openly, I will know you needed the protection and react accordingly. If you wish mercy for someone, do not put them in my path at that time," Harry was showing no emotion at all except for his eyes and they were a darker and more intense shade of green. Daphne had to suppress a shudder.

"What changed, Harry? You have been quite willingly led until now. I hope that doesn't offend," Daphne sounded concerned.

"True, but if I would be honest, some of this is simply part of growing up. A larger part is that on several occasions I have put the person I care about the most in the world in danger and I found that our leaders either were part of the problem or were indifferent to the entire thing. It started by me simply reviewing my life since I discovered that I was a wizard. Perhaps, sometime after we are better acquainted I will tell some of the tale." Her question had the desired result and he had calmed down some. He watched as Daphne put the ring on the chain and around her neck where it was out of sight. The ring turned into a locket as it was placed on the chain and now was quite inconspicuous.

"Now for the second gift," Harry was enjoying gift giving as he handed her a small mirror. "It can be used to talk directly to a few other mirrors held by Sirius, Hermione, and me and soon Hermione's parents. If you do not already, you should learn the silencing charm your uncle used to ward our conversation. Allow me to demonstrate.

"Padfoot," a moment later the face of Sirius Black showed in the mirror.

"Miss Greengrass and Harry, correct. I would guess that Mr. Greengrass is also close and listening at least."

"Yes. I am just reporting that all has gone well and I am officially betrothed to the lovely Daphne. I would expect business negotiations to proceed at an acceptable pace."

"Good news, pup," Harry rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Unfortunately, my godfather chose the activation names for the mirrors. Yours is Ice, mine is Pup, and Hermione's is Scratch. None of us are happy about it," Harry didn't seem too upset, however.

"Sirius, would you like to do the final introduction?" it sounded more like a command than a question.

"Of course, Mr. and Miss Greengrass, may I introduce you to the next political powerhouse in the Black family. Lord Harry James Potter-Black, at least he will be on his birthday. There are several things left to do to finish his emancipation, however, and since some can be blocked if they were known, this must not even be thought about in public until it is fait accompli."

"So, Daphne, Mr. Greengrass, you are now fully aligned with the Potter and Black families," Harry began. "Should there be an issue, you may state that you are allied with either some member of the Black family or Potter family, depending on the circumstances. It would naturally be very important to let me know if you have to use the Potter family name. Using the Black family name will just confuse people, which could be exactly what you want. Thanks Sirius, do you have any questions for him at this time?" Harry looked first at Daphne until she shook her head then at Lord Greengrass who copied her gesture.

"I will talk to you later, Sirius," Harry placed his palm over the mirror and it went back to being a regular mirror.

"Well, I have one last surprise, Mr. Greengrass," Harry looked at him with a wan smile. "It appears that certain individuals have been more than a little aggressive toward Harry Potter and his friends and in response I am sponsoring advanced combat training for certain individuals. If you are willing I would expect to have certain instructors contact you within the week to offer some similar training to Daphne. One of the major changes I am trying to make is to no longer play sitting duck but to try catch up in terms of readiness and combat capability. In shorter terms, I want our enemies to die for their cause, not us," Harry said biting off every word.

"Surprisingly proactive, Harry," was Daphne's response. "I may want to include a friend or two in my own training."

"Each person included will have to swear a loyalty oath, Daphne. For most of your friends this may not be practical." Harry looked quite serious.

"I understand, but I believe at least Tracy will be willing."

"At this time let's just keep it in the family, I will see what I can do to get your friends in should they be willing to commit. The safety of my family is the most important thing in the world to me, Daphne. Now, until you say differently, you are part of that," Harry's voice had changed and instead of a boy who was playing an adult game she saw a powerful young man, determined to defend his own. She had to suppress a shudder as she could just discern the controlled power he was holding back.

"Very well, I don't like keeping..." Daphne began, then decided that he already knew that, judging by his sympathetic expression.

"Mr. Greengrass, you will be receiving several owls concerning some business offers I can make now that we are officially allied. All documents will be signed within Gringotts and signed by a member of our team. At this time the only ones authorized to be a signer are Sirius, who will not attend anything, Mark Granger, Hermione Granger, and me. Any signing will be witnessed by a member of the goblin identification board, thus ensuring no one can falsify a signature. Currently I am almost ready to float some agreements on commodities and some sports equipment. Some of these are wizard companies and some are not. Do you have any further questions before we call it a day, sir?"

"No, Mr. Potter. This has been a most enlightening day and I hope the future will be both safer and more profitable."

"It may be more profitable, sir, but it will undoubtedly be less safe. We will make it as secure as we can. Any knowledge, especially books, spell, or strategies that you believe we can use would be greatly appreciated. You will of course be seeing someone from our newly formed training group. Oh, lest I forget, any healing skills would be greatly appreciated. It is in short supply among my current allies." Harry thought through the list again in his head. "I believe that concludes my business, sir."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Potter." He still kept a degree of formality.

"Thank you Harry," Daphne said before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You have been amazing," she smiled at the shocked look on his face at the compliment.

Harry stood behind her and gently pulled her chair back as she stood and walked them out of the restaurant.

Harry took a short walk through the street then, not concerned about where he was heading, just letting the warm breeze sooth his tired senses. If he were differently minded he could see courting the beautiful Daphne Greengrass. She certainly had most of the things he wanted in a girl, intelligence, character and beauty, not to mention her political abilities, which would be very valuable to him right about now. There was just one thing stopping him, he had already made his choice.


	7. Contract troubles

Albus Dumbledore gathered his children to him like a mother hen. As he looked down at those around the room, he saw Molly Weasley, the brooding mother of many bright children. She was here because of what he knew about her past. Should he accidently let slip the details of certain youthful activities, she would be facing an extensive prison term. Mr. McPhearson would lose his entire fortune if the headmaster pushed the legal documents he had hidden in someone else's vault, and Mrs. MacDougal would lose the sponsorship that allowed her children to attend Hogwarts in the first place. There were many others scattered around that Albus kept in reserve, all owing their loyalty to the headmaster in similar fashion.

"Today we are here to discuss the future of Harry Potter. Unfortunately, he is unable to be here, so I will be acting in his stead until he reaches his majority. The boy has been quite inattentive to his own fortune and we are here to improve on that."

A sober ministerial official came forward and reviewed the file for the Potter Clan.

"What are we expecting to do? We can't sell any of his holdings and most of the accessible gold is tied up in his trust vault?" Molly immediately got right to the heart of the matter.

"True, but I was thinking it would be good to have an alliance with House Potter and House MacDougal." Albus let the calming stare he had perfected wash over Mrs. MacDougal.

Almeda MacDougal let the words of the most powerful wizard in the world wash over her. She was a widow with more than a few life-scars received when fighting the first war, where she lost her husband of six years. The tall woman looked at the document she was handed and began reading.

"This says there will be no dowry or bride price," she added numbly. The Potters were wealthy enough that a bride price would normally be several times her annual salary. This would go far toward giving her family the resources to not have to marry off a daughter to a less than desirable house, or allow one to be a concubine or vassal wife. She was a proud woman and certainly did not want to discuss these things with all these people present. There was something odd about this. Who was looking after Harry's welfare?

"I'm sorry, I will have to think about this."

"My dear, you have to make a decision."

"I am aware of that Headmaster."

"Very well, I can give you a few days." He smiled in a condescending manner toward the proud woman, knowing she wouldn't have much of a choice if she wanted her children to finish their education. He could easily halt any other charity funds from going to her and her girls. "Well, it will of course be included that your children receive their education," the headmaster's eyes twinkled as he projected the calm serene grandfather impression.

"But you…" she glanced around the room, realizing that holding him to his previous promises was only going to end up in a case of her word against his. She dropped her shoulders and quietly thought about what the future may bring. Much later that night, she reread the document, fearing the worst if she did not comply. She had no desire to put her girls through the kind of life they would have without a Hogwarts education, and she simply had no other options. She hoped he would at least be nice to her girl. She held the document for the ten days she was given to think about it before signing it and sending it on for the headmaster's signature.

It was week after the Headmaster's meeting to start to gain control of Harry Potter for life, using his marriage contract to a completely controllable MacDougal family. At this time Harry was doing some extremely late night traveling which included document signing of his own. He reviewed the three pending marriage offers filed in Gringotts, and had been sure to reject them. Naturally, he could only do so after her turned fourteen, which was why he had gone to France to sign the paperwork just after midnight on his birthday, which officially was at midnight on the anniversary of the day he was born. Surprisingly, the time didn't matter in the magical world any more than it did in the non-magical one. He expected tomorrow to be an even longer day as their plans would possibly be discovered. One unknown quality of turning fourteen in the magical world was that legal documents were now able to be signed by the underage party in certain circumstances. Whereas monetary documents and purchases above a thousand galleons were not possible, family decisions alliances and other matters were, given certain circumstances. He completed his business and managed to get to sleep just after three.

At six that same morning, two figures apparated to Privet Drive. There were no non-magicals that witnessed the event, and it was unlikely that anyone was even awake. The old man strode purposely to the door and opened it. Only a few minutes later he was leading a sleepy teen boy to the living room where they both disappear with a bang, immediately followed by the darker figure also vanishing with a loud noise.

Soon, Harry Potter was sitting in a Ministry of Magic office waiting for the Head of the Magical world; at least that is how Albus Dumbledore thought of himself. There were two ministry officials and a representative of Wizard and Witch Underage Care who also worked part time in the Wizarding Family Office. The elder man was having difficulty getting the proper forms together and it was enough to make Harry laugh at his effort, which he knew would be wasted anyway.

"What are we doing here, headmaster?"

"I need to you establish a magical home record, Harry. We need to fill out some forms that will allow you to leave Privet Drive." Albus Dumbledore giving up that information as well as doing something that would allow Harry to leave would always have put him on guard against the old man, the fact that Severus Snape was here as well, trebly so.

Harry leaned forward trying to find out exactly what paperwork the headmaster was dealing with. It appeared to be a 'foederis conubium.' Since Harry already knew what to expect, he didn't need to translate the Latin title. It was a marriage document with severe penalties for anyone attempting to misuse it in any illegal enterprise, including attempting to quash other magically enforced contracts. Of course it helped that Harry also knew the Headmaster was lying about the contract's purpose, but it was technically true that it allowed him to leave Privet Drive, when he got married.

"My boy," Albus put on his best grandfather expression, honed from years of practice and experience. "You need to let others more experienced than you help with your affairs. As such, I have taken the liberty to give you a new magical guardian, Severus has volunteered to undertake that responsibility."

In a rare turnabout, Harry looked at the headmaster for a moment, "Are you sure that is wise?" his tone conveyed the certainty that it was a poor decision.

"Now my boy, you mustn't let your emotions keep you from what is obviously for your own wellbeing," Harry looked up at the man and caught just the barest bit of gloating. This was enough to trigger an explosion of significant anger from the young man, normally. Today was evidently not normal. Given how tired he was, Harry just let the apathy wash over him, using it to manipulate himself into a non-reaction at the hubris that was evident in the old educator.

"Sir, I have full faith that we can abide by the legal necessities. How would you suggest we proceed?"

"You will sign these documents and then we will turn this over to Mrs. MacDougal to sign some other trade documents. After those are signed you will sign the change in guardianship and we will be done." Harry reviewed what he knew to be the truth of his legal situation in his head before looking at the documents with a slight frown.

"These look complicated, shouldn't I get someone with a legal background to look them over, just to be sure. I wouldn't want to accidently sign something that had unintended consequences, would I?"

"Just sign the things, Potter."

Harry ignores Snape's verbal badgering and read the first three pages of the first document. It was, as he suspected, a formal marriage alliance. He had expected it to be with the Weasley family, given how much the headmaster pushed them as friends, but it was with the family of Morag MacDougal, who he barely knew.

"Well, I don't think I can sign anything for the future marriage promises for House Figuli. It is rather clever, but I cannot sign such a thing and I certainly don't know Morag MacDougal well enough to commit her to a lifetime contract on anything, let alone an alliance with such serious monetary implications.

The three adults sitting at the table all gaped for a second. This boy sounded nothing like the Harry Potter they knew or had heard about. Both the headmaster and Severus were convinced for a second it was actually Hermione Granger under polyjuice potion.

He smirked at them all. "Good try though."

"If you won't sign this, then I will," Albus Dumbledore wasn't going to be stymied by the headstrong boy. He had made contingency plans for just in case he caught on.

"I don't believe that is a good idea, headmaster," Harry kept his voice carefully controlled and in fact imitated Albus' own tone of voice when giving advice.

"You don't know all of the relevant details, my boy."

"Then perhaps you should explain them to me. It is my life, afterall, or is that something you plan to take as well?" There was the briefest of a flicker of emotion, but it wasn't from Dumbldore, who had been playing this game for over a hundred years, but from Professor Snape. Harry was very careful not to react to that, giving away the fact he had noticed. He was still concerned about an obliviate. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice his slight catch in his breathing.

"I will be signing for you as your proxy, just state that you are in agreement."

"Sorry, I disagree with everything I have heard so far." Harry almost winced at the look on the headmaster's face.

"Could we speak to Harry alone for a few minutes?" Albus turned on his most careful grandfatherly expression and finally the official and Mrs. MacDougal left the room.

Harry distinctly heard the word before he even managed to turn around.

"_imperio."_ It was Severus Snape's voice.

"Very good, Severus. I hate to resort to such tactics, but it is for the his own good."

"Potter, ask the people outside to come in." Harry heard the voice both verbally and in his head. It was something like the dementor's pull only more insidious. He fought it for a second and felt it recede. He had to fight off a smirk. Evidently Severus Snape didn't have the strength to control one Harry Potter.

"You may come back now," Harry said and stepped aside to let Mrs. MacDougal and the official whose name he still had not heard back in. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Amelia Bones and three aurors coming his way. He shook his head and closed the door.

"Potter, close the door and sign this." Snape practically barked.

Harry turned and filled out the 'intended' portion of the document and handed it back to Dumbledore to sign for the guardian, whether temporary or not. Just as he was about to sign the door burst open and the Head of Law Enforcement hurried in, wand drawn.

"Really Amelia," Dumbledore said in his 'disappointed' voice.

"Severus Snape, you are under arrest."

"What lies did Potter tell you!" Snape yelled.

"I won't stand for this kind of bullying, Amelia."

Amelia Bones was implacable. She knew what she knew. Her stern look would have done Professor McGonagall proud. "Your wand, Mr. Snape."

Even Albus Dumbledore knew he may not get everyone if he tried something in such a small room.

He nodded to Severus who complied.

Ms. Bones cast a finite on Harry, hoping it would be enough to break the spell. She looked into his eyes and he seemed to be in control of himself and she assumed her cancellation spell had worked.

As she spent the next few hours trying to figure out how to process Professor Snape's arrest, the headmaster spent a few more signing new legal documents for Harry's betrothal, since the others had been confiscated.

Dumbledore shoved the paperwork over to Mrs. MacDougal, who looked at Harry who was shaking his head.

"Don't do it. You won't like it."  
"What have you ever done for me, Mr. Potter." Her irritation was such that she knew he wasn't to blame for any of her current situation, but the Chief Warlock just had too much hold on her. She knew it was wrong, but signed anyway.

The Chief Warlock and Mrs. MacDougal were both unprepared for the loud 'CRACK!' of magic that came from Harry. The door was jerked open and three aurors came tried to enter but the chaotic nature of the magic stopped them for a moment.

Harry jumped to his feet, eyes ablaze. "You have conspired to subjugate House Potter through an illegal binding contract. Mrs. MacDougal, you can either make an oath of alliance or suffer severe consequences." His team had prepared him well for the possible consequences, but even he was shocked at the violence of the magical reaction.

"Harry! You must refute any other contracts," Albus shouted at the boy, trying to salvage the situation.

Turning to face him Harry stood right up to his nose, "I am not your plaything!"

The aurors charged into the room but weren't sure exactly what to do. Finally one of them turned and grabbed the boy and reached for his wand. Harry turned sharply as the man grabbed his wrist, dragging him across his body and off balance where he fell to the floor.

The dowdy woman looked fearfully between the headmaster and this furious young man who appeared to have her very life in his hands.

Dumbledore hadn't had a soul stand up to him on so long he didn't know what to do. He was shocked when Harry just turned his back on him and looked back to MacDougal.

"I dinna wan antin like dis," she almost wailed.

"You wanted to be owned by someone, now choose, him or me," Harry barked.

Knowing the old forms, she took a shortcut rather than risking staying in the maelstrom of magic that was now threatening to tear her very magic from her body. She raised her wand and nearly shouted, "I pledge me and mine to Potter."

"Potter accepts," Harry barked, his wand raised in salute. Dumbledore screamed, "no." Then everything grew silent. The howling magic in the air dissipated and settled like a fine mist on Harry and Mrs. MacDougal, and Dumbledore grew silent.

"I will be in touch, Mrs. MacDougal," Harry offered with a slight bow. He ignored the auror on the floor and simply left the room. No one even tried to stop him as he quietly made his way into the elevator and hit the down button. Seeing that he was alone he pulled a small mirror, "mischief managed." He said into the communication device.

It immediately erupted in a riot of voices. "Harry, that was brilliant," it sounded like Mark.

"You scared the life out of me when I heard that spell. I th…." Harry lost the rest of Hermione's voice under a sharp voice that brooked no arguments.

"Mr. Potter, this is Director Bones. I expect to see you back in my office to explain a few things early next week."

"Yes Director, I would be happy to oblige." In the background Harry heard, "here is your device back Mr. Lupin. Perhaps you would be willing to discuss how that works at another time?"

"I would welcome the oppo…" the mirror went silent.

"I will see you all at our agreed on spot." Harry passed his hand over the mirror effectively silencing it.

Now he could get on with his regular life without worrying about suddenly finding himself with an unwanted betrothal. He shook his head muttering to himself about the trouble women could cause. He didn't hear the laugher of the passer by who happened to agree with him, but it made his day to hear such from a lad who wasn't yet sixteen.

His trip back to the Granger's was quite uneventful.

He was welcomed with an eye-popping hug from Hermione what made his entire world good for a few moments. On impulse, stole a kiss and was reward with a shy smile.

"Well," Mark said from the background, "I think that is enough excitement for one day. Don't you?"

Harry spent much of the day sending off completed lessons and planning their next move. A part of which was that tomorrow, he would be contacting another hopeful ally, Mrs. MacDougal.

All of the planning was beginning to tell on Harry as, the next morning, he was actually looking forward to the discussion with the woman he had met yesterday. Wearing nice slacks, sport coat and tie, he tolerated the fussing by Olivia and Hermione about his appearance for about twenty minutes.

"Okay, that is as good as my hair gets. Enough," he grabbed Hermione's hand to still her picking at an invisible thread from his coat, it was a wet day. His information on the MacDougal's had that they were in a mostly non-magical area and, where it wouldn't have been polite to say so, it was in a rather uncivilized neighborhood. He noted that Mark was scarcely bothered by the ladies, but then again, he wore this type of outfit five plus days per week. Harry still felt slight uncomfortable, but part of it was the shirt collar was too tight.

As they came up to the house they heard a small chirping sound, some sort of bird. Harry knocked on the door and heard a scramble of feet before a nine or ten year old girl jerked it open.

She didn't say anything, waiting for some sort of pitch, Harry thought by the mistrustful look.

"Could you ask if Mrs. MacDougal has time for a brief discussion with a representative of House Potter?" Harry was working on being correctly formal, but still had a way to go.

"Mum, Potter is here," the girl vanished into the back of the house. Harry momentarily saw another girl run across the corner of the room in the distance before he was met by a girl he did know, slightly.

"Hi Potter," the girl was a pleasant sort, was in Ravenclaw he believed. She was wearing blue jeans and a black rugby shirt that fell almost to her knees.

"Hello, I was hoping for a chance to talk to your mum, well probably you as well, depending on what comes up."

Morag looked at the fancy dressed boy and shrugged. "Mum will be out in a minute. Come in. Tea?"

"Yes thank you. This is Mark a friend of the family who is helping me."

"Are you here to talk about the marriage contract? I know it went badly, but I don't think mum thought she had a choice, short of farming us girls out." Her matter of fact delivery put Harry off a little, but then he remembered that she was in Ravenclaw and certainly no dummy. It may have been deliberate.

"I will get som…"

"I'll get it. You can entertain the famous Harry Potter." He wasn't sure whether to be entertained or insulted by the younger girl's comments. It certainly sounded like a jab at her sister.

"I was pretty shocked when mum told me you stood up to Dumbledore. Kind of impressed her I think." Harry decided to treat her how he wanted to be treated.

"Yes, it was pretty intense," he was still embarrassed a bit.

"So you came here to… what?"

"I think it would be better just to explain it once, when your mother gets here."

"Oh, well I will get her then. I think… she shot Harry a calculating look for a moment, then turned to go. Harry shook his head. Nothing was simple nor was it exactly as it seemed.

The lady of the house came around and he was surprised to see how muggle she looked in her jeans and short light white button up shirt that was just a bit too see through for Harry's taste, but everyone seemed quite comfortable.

"Mr. Potter," she held herself still for just a moment as though gathering courage.

"And this is Mark, a friend, please call me Harry."

"Lilly, are you getting the tea or playing?

Now, what can I do for you Mr. Potter, Harry?"

"I would like an opportunity to see how we can help each other, Mrs. MacDougal. It seems that someone put your very life in jeopardy yesterday by not giving you a full disclosure of exactly what was going on. I cannot say everything, but I can tell you that yesterday's ruckus was a result of someone spending a great deal of effort to control me, and as I am the only living member of Clan Potter, this becomes a much bigger deal immediately.

"I had no intention of putting your life in danger, but I must protect my house." He almost added and those I love, but caught himself in time.

"Well, I'm not sure what we could do for you Harry. It seems like, well your problems are much too big for us to help on."

"Which problems are you talking about?" Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. He wasn't fond of his fame and it seemed to be worse that others were talking about all of his problems.

"May I guess that these were challenges your daughter has observed from school?" Mark put in. This successfully brought Harry around.

"You were awarded points and essentially, uh, got rid of a professor first year. The whole school was talking about Quirrel being involved with the old Death Eater group. Then second year it was the heir of Slytherin and the problem was solved by you being in the infirmary for almost a week, and unheard of number with Madam Pomfrey on her game.

"Last year was dementors and Mr. Black after you but you still managed, took on the werewolf professor at the end if the rumors were true and managed to make a Hippogriff disappear at the same time." She looked at the boy who was just a bit younger than her oldest and saw his shy recognition of his accomplishment in his smile.

"I had loads of help with everything, it isn't like I am some stupid hero or anything. And don't get on about me taking on Voldemort when still in diapers. We all know that is a load of garbage."

"So I was just thinking that Harry Potter problems are a bit much for us to handle. Not that I won't do whatever you need. I meant it when I gave my oath and I keep my promises. What do you want, Harry. I just have a few school age girls and not much else to interest a major house like Potter."

"Well, it is funny that you should mention that. Could I see a copy of a writing paper from each of your children? Do you have any good methods to get out anonymous mail?"

"Lilly, Morag, get me one of your recent essays or writing assignments." Morag looked at Harry funny for a moment.

"Can you get your friend in the owlery to mail letters using a couple different owls this summer? I would like to get some correspondence that isn't traceable back to me." The girls came back and Harry quickly looked over their writing. Both were fairly neatly done but rather different.

"Good," Mark said, "they aren't so similar as to be mistaken for each other's work."

"Well, now we have a job for you to do. I will be sending correspondence and I need it rewritten by Lilly, word for word into her own writing. Oh, Morag, didn't you take both Arithmancy and Runes last year?

"Yesss." She said slowly.

"Do you still have your notes?"  
"Oh, yes. I will get them." She disappeared into a back room for a bit before she came out with a rather impressive sheaf of notes.

"I will get them back to you. Thanks."

"So, the other thing we will need is a fealty oath from the two of you toward House Potter. That will have to include not letting yourself be overly influenced by Albus Dumbledore or Voldemort supporters. Do you see a problem with that?"

"Um, no."

"Good." Hermione had already written out an oath and soon House Potter had a new house in his alliance.

Professor Vector was busy actually reflecting on the quiet time, not favorably, at her summer house. It was rather lonely, since she didn't have company. She had always thought she would get married early in life and spend her days with part time research and raising children. Unfortunately, she thought, she had never managed to find the right man she was willing to give her heart to. As she mused on what to do today, she received an owl.

A pretty yellow owl landed next to her breakfast and she quickly removed the letter and was surprised to see a sheaf of what were obviously school papers. She laughed. Sometimes some well-meaning student wanted to share their notes with previous generations. She glanced at the letter.

"_Dear Professor Vector,_

_It is with regret that I have missed your third year class recently and I was hoping to convince you that I have seen the error of my ways._

_Enclosed are the first two weeks of lesson assignments. Whereas I do not have an easy way to take interim quizzes I was hoping that by doing these assignments I could show enough fortitude to prove I had the mettle to succeed in fourth year Arithmancy. I will endeavor to not only complete the year's assignments, but to put together a project with high quality enough to merit consideration. I hope to take the last year's final test if you allow the first night back at school._

_Should any of this make enough of an impression to allow me an academic hearing to for entrance into your most excellent fourth year course._

_Sincerely,_

_A newly dedicated student._

_Name withheld to ensure lack of bias in consideration._

She looked at the paperwork, noting that it was rather good, but she saw some beginner mistakes. It also appeared that the person wasn't working alone because there were scratched out sections and notes on what was done wrong. Someone who had some experience had corrected the work. She checked and found out that the corrections were accurate. The work was pre-graded.

She saw that the owl was waiting for a response and she laughed as she got out her parchment and wrote a positive response. Whoever it was deserved a chance at least.

This entire process was repeated for Ancient Runes and Harry Potter found out one thing. Most people become teachers because they enjoy teaching and a student eager enough to complete an entire year of school work on their own would make an excellent student.

Harry spent the remainder of his summer training so hard that they had to arrange healing potions for him to recuperate every several days. Still he wasn't satisfied and spent his other waking moments studying arithmancy, runes, legal documents and creating possible alliances. He worked with the tactical group on days with a 't', giving his instructor's fits as he took in knowledge but questioned everything about why things worked the way they did. Mark Granger called the Dursley's house several times and finally took over the paperwork necessary to make the Grangers Harry's official guardians, just in case something happened. A small desire to take some sort of revenge was quashed, as long as they got Harry the freedom to have a normal family life.

For much of this training Hermione took part as well, but she just didn't have the stamina to keep at it day after day. She also spent a great deal of time helping Harry understand Runes and Arithmancy, not to mention getting prepared for next year's classes, which Harry took a surprising amount of interest in, although he didn't have the drive she had.


End file.
